Devine, Malfoy
by Sinelune
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry et Draco ont decidé de travailler ensemble. Mais le Serpentard ignore que le Survivant a un double emploi... C'est pourquoi il est très étonné de rencontrer ce jeune homme qui ressemble tant à l'Elu.Devine Malfoy, de qui s'agit-il?
1. Chapitre 1: Tristan

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement :** Homophobes, mechants etres, passez votre chemin et blablabla...

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Plait-il ? Si les personnages sont a moi ? Bien sur que oui voyons ! Comment ca mon nez pousse ? N'importe quoi !

**

* * *

**

****

**Note d'auteur :** Me voici avec une nouvelle fic que j'ai decouvert totalement par hasard dans mes fics en cours. Je ne m'en souvenais tellement pas qu'au debut j'ai cru que c'etait celle de quelqu'un d'autre mais non, c'etait la mienne XD

Il ne me restait plus grand-chose pour la terminer donc j'ai decide de la poster. C'est le genre de fic sans prise de tete, oubliee sitot lue, mais j'espere qu'elle vous fera passer un agreable moment !

* * *

**Chapitre ****1**** :****Tristan**

* * *

Harry se concentra. Il avança d'une dizaine de mètres avant d'effectuer un double axel parfait. Il glissa encore un peu sur la glace avant de commencer une pirouette assise, tendant sa jambe gauche et pliant sa jambe d'appui. Il tourna de plus en plus vite et termina sa pirouette debout à une vitesse impressionnante. Il faisait un tour de piste quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il aperçut Hermione qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Souriant, il la rejoignit et mit les protections de ses patins avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la saluer chaleureusement.

-'Mione, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, répondit son amie avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry, par un heureux hasard, avait commencé le patin peu après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il s'était découvert une passion pour cette discipline particulièrement esthétique et avait fait des progrès à une vitesse impressionnante. Ce sport, ainsi que le Quidditch, avait modelé son corps et Harry, bien que toujours petit pour son âge, pouvait se vanter d'avoir une musculature parfaite. Son patinage restait viril, contrairement à certains de ses pairs, et sur la glace, son élégance fascinante faisait totalement oublier son épouvantable maladresse.

Agé de 22 ans, le Survivant faisait à présent de nombreux galas sous un nom d'emprunt, « Tristan Richardson ». Le patinage sorcier acceptant les couples non mixtes, il avait un partenaire appelé Nathan Wood. Nathan était très grand, très musclé, aux cheveux blancs mi-longs, avec des yeux d'un bleu très profond. Harry et lui étaient colocataires depuis trois ans déjà. Ils s'entendaient bien et une grande complicité les unissait, ce qui était très important étant donné la confiance indispensable qu'il fallait entre un patineur et son ou sa partenaire pour effectuer des figures périlleuses. Bien sûr, la magie était interdite dans le patinage sorcier, et les risques étaient les mêmes que ceux des moldus.

Harry se sentait véritablement lui-même lorsqu'il patinait, au même titre que lorsqu'il jouait au Quiddidtch. Il avait toujours aimé le risque, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas à l'époque où il était à Poudlard, et en patinant il alliait ce plaisir à celui de faire quelque chose d'esthétique, de beau, lui qui n'avait connu que la mort et la violence durant la guerre.

Bien sûr, comme il agissait sous un nom d'emprunt, peu de personnes savaient qu'Tristan Richardson était en réalité Harry Potter. Il sauvegardait cet anonymat grâce à un sortilège de brouillage qui empêchait les gens qui le fixaient de faire le moindre rapport entre les deux hommes, si ce n'est de remarquer qu'ils se ressemblaient. La moindre pensée plus approfondie à ce sujet était totalement oubliée.

Harry travaillait sous sa véritable identité dans un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers, dont la plupart des parents étaient décédés à la guerre. Son orphelinat se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Londres, dans un grand château de cristal brillant de mille feux de jour comme de nuit. Il était comme un phare attirant les personnes tristes et seules. Evidemment, seuls les sorciers étaient capables le voir. L'intérieur de l'orphelinat ressemblait à un château de conte de fées, tous les murs étaient d'une transparence opaque, un peu comme de la glace, la différence étant qu'il n'y faisait jamais froid. Le sol était sens cesse recouvert d'une brume, blanche la nuit et colorée le jour. Harry avait créé cet orphelinat avec l'argent de ses parents à la fin de la guerre et ne l'avait jamais regretté, il y avait même vécu avant d'aller vivre avec Nathan.

En fait, s'il avait pris la décision de déménager, ç'avait été la faute de Draco Malfoy. Le blond l'avait aidé à construire cet orphelinat et y travaillait aussi, pourtant, ils ne se voyaient presque jamais et Draco ne savait même pas qu'il avait déménagé. Pour tout le monde, Tristan Richardson habitait avec Nathan Wood et Harry Potter vivait à l'orphelinat. Mais le fait que Draco, qui vivait dans le même endroit que lui, ne se soit même pas rendu compte de son départ (il y avait une zone de transplanage spéciale dans chacun de ses appartements) signifiait bien que Draco se moquait totalement du brun. Au départ, il avait surtout fait ça pour redorer sa réputation abîmée pendant la guerre et Harry n'avait été que trop heureux de lui proposer de travailler avec lui, étant tombé amoureux du Serpentard pendant la guerre.

Harry Potter aimait ce connard arrogant, et accepter qu'il s'occupe de l'orphelinat avec lui n'avait fait que le rendre plus amoureux encore. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le Serpentard aimait autant les enfants, et encore moins qu'il était aussi doué avec eux. Et finalement, Draco semblait apprécier travailler dans cet orphelinat puisqu'il ne parlait jamais d'en partir alors que son blason était redoré depuis longtemps. Harry l'avait souvent observé à la dérobée s'occuper des enfants et il le trouvait attentionné, patient, doux, en un mot, tout ce qu'il n'était pas en sa compagnie.

Bien sûr, Hermione savait tout ça. Elle lui avait souvent proposé de faire d'autres rencontres, lui avait présenté tout un tas de personnes mais c'était peine perdue, Harry ne les voyait même pas.

Elle soupira en voyant Harry, plein de vie, retirer ses patins en bavardant gaiement. Il fallait dire que son ami ne mettait pas toutes les chances de son côté. Comme il l'avait une identité « secrète », il ne devait pas risquer qu'on le reconnaisse, et malgré le sort de brouillage, il portait des vêtements élégants, des justaucorps moulants sur la glace et des vieux chiffons XXL décolorés à l'orphelinat. Alors forcément, Draco Malfoy, qui ne jurait que par la beauté et l'élégance ne posait même pas les yeux sur Harry.

Hermione lui avait souvent dit que s'il se montrait en tant qu'Tristan, c'est-à-dire s'il s'habillait correctement, coiffait ses cheveux longs et tellement noirs qu'ils en avaient des reflets bleus au lieu de porter des habits trois fois trop grands pour lui, des lunettes de soleil qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage (il avait corrigé sa vue avant la guerre) et de se promener avec un ridicule bonnet dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, il aurait sa chance.

Mais Harry avait toujours catégoriquement refusé. D'abord, il ne se trouvait pas beau. Il était trop petit, trop maladroit, trop gauche… Quand tout le monde le voyait gracieux, adorable lorsqu'il s'excusait après avoir fait une bêtise, musclé, bronzé… C'était à s'arracher les cheveux et Hermione en sacrifiait pas mal quand elle entendait les plaintes de son meilleur ami.

De plus, ne cessait de répéter Harry, il ne voulait pas Draco, il aimait Draco. Traduction : il ne voulait pas être une aventure d'un soir, or c'était le seul moyen d'avoir le blond. Ce moyen, Harry n'en voulait pas et préférait aimer Draco de loin, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile depuis qu'il avait déménagé : il ne voyait plus les conquêtes que Draco ramenait à l'orphelinat tous les week-ends, qui n'étaient jamais deux fois la même. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas s'attacher.

Vraiment, Harry avait bien mal choisi la personne à aimer quand on savait que la moitié de la population sorcière aurait tout donné pour séduire « le sauveur du monde sorcier » ou « le patineur le plus talentueux du métier », au choix.

-Et finalement, j'ai cédé et on a eu le temps de se droguer et de s'envoyer en l'air trois fois dans sa caravane avant que sa femme et ses parents ne reviennent de leur concours du plus gros lapin vampire, termina Harry.

-Mmm… répondit Hermione, songeuse, avant de se lever d'un bond du banc des vestiaires pour crier un « Quoiiiiii ? » choqué et retentissant devant un Harry mort de rire.

-'Mione, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'ai commencé à te raconter n'importe quoi et tu réagis seulement maintenant. Ça fait plaisir d'être écouté, termina-t-il, ironique.

-Oh, euh… Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa son amie, embarrassée. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-Tu réfléchis trop, la taquina gentiment le brun. Je vais me doucher et je reviens, d'accord ? On ira déjeuner.

-Oui, je t'attends, répondit Hermione.

Tous les vendredis, Hermione et lui se retrouvaient pour déjeuner. Elle travaillait dans les relations entre sorciers et créatures magiques. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait voulu continuer son projet de S.A.L.E. avant de décider d'aider les sorciers à mieux comprendre et donc à respecter davantage les créatures magiques douées d'intelligence. Elle et Ron s'étaient mariés à la fin de la guerre, et ce dernier la voyait aussi souvent que possible malgré sa carrière de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

Harry entra dans la douche, prit son shampoing et commença à laver ses cheveux, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps doré et imberbe. Il se dépêcha de terminer et prit des vêtements propres dans son casier. Il sortait en tant que « Harry Potter » et son choix se porta donc sur un baggy en jean si large qu'il devait l'attacher avec une ceinture, et un vieux tee-shirt gris délavé lui arrivant aux genoux. Il prit son bonnet de laine beige dans lequel il cacha ses cheveux. Il mit ses affreuses lunettes noires sur son nez et rejoignit Hermione, lui tirant la langue d'un air espiègle quand il intercepta son regard à la fois réprobateur et résigné.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il à la brunette qui acquiesça avant de prendre son manteau et de le suivre.

Ils saluèrent le vigile qui gardait l'entrée de la patinoire réservée aux artistes et sortirent. On pouvait penser qu'il était plus judicieux pour Harry de passer par la sortie réservée au public, mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde là-bas et quelqu'un aurait fini par se rendre compte que Harry venait très souvent à la patinoire, soit tous les soirs de la semaine durant quatre heures ainsi que toute la journée du vendredi et du dimanche.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans leur restaurant habituel, à vingt minutes de la patinoire. On y servait de la nourriture italienne délicieuse et surtout copieuse : Harry n'avait rien perdu de son appétit gryffondorien.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle que le serveur, Jeff, leur indiqua en souriant.

-Alors Harry, commença Hermione, tu te sens prêt pour ta tournée de galas ?

-En pleine forme ! répondit le brun, enthousiaste, en consultant la carte des menus. A ton avis, je prends les spaghettis bolognaise ou le carpaccio de bœuf ?

Hermione fit une moue amusée en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry avait le sens des priorités, c'était certain !

-Prends les deux, suggéra-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Ok, répondit Harry, imperturbable, avant de passer sa commande au serveur qui prit ensuite celle d'Hermione en partageant avec elle un sourire de connivence.

-Hé ! fit Harry, faussement vexé, vous vous liguez pour mieux vous moquer de moi maintenant ?

-Mais non Harry, tu deviens paranoïaque, répondit Hermione en pouffant avant de commander un pichet de vin blanc.

Harry sourit.

-Pour en revenir à la tournée, reprit-il, il n'y aura pas de problème. Nathan et moi connaissons le programme par cœur et même si au début, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le faire correctement à cause de sa complexité, nous ne faisons pratiquement plus d'erreurs. En fait le seul problème aura été de trouver le temps de m'entraîner, j'ai un peu délaissé l'orphelinat ces derniers temps. Mais bon, Draco s'en occupe très bien donc…

Hermione ne répondit pas, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? C'était une idée si simple et si facile à réaliser qu'elle se retint de cogner sa tête contre le rebord de la table.

A cet instant, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy en personne apparut, accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Le blond aperçut le couple près de la fenêtre et salua Hermione d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un léger sourire, ignorant totalement Harry qui de toute façon s'était soudainement trouvé une fascination profonde pour la plante en pot à côté de lui.

Blaise et lui les rejoignirent.

-Bonjour Granger, fit le blond. Comment vas-tu ?

Leurs rapports s'étaient grandement améliorés durant la guerre, même si le Serpentard n'avait jamais réussi à appeler Hermione par son prénom.

-Je vais bien, merci Draco. J'espère que tu vas bien, et toi aussi Blaise.

-On fait aller, répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. Vous venez souvent ici ? C'est un bon restaurant ?

-Oh, très souvent, et leur cuisine est délicieuse, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hm hm, répondit ce dernier sans même les regarder.

-Vous déjeunez avec nous ? demanda Blaise.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ce serait… Aïe ! Non, merci, une prochaine fois peut-être, c'est très gentil de nous l'avoir proposé, reprit poliment Hermione après avoir reçu un méchant coup de pied par-dessous la table.

Les deux hommes les saluèrent à nouveau et prirent une table de l'autre côté du restaurant. Hermione se tourna vers son ami.

-Non mais vraiment ! s'écria-t-elle, irritée.

-Chut ! fit Harry en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Ils vont t'entendre !

-Et donc ? Oh Harry, comment peux-tu espérer attirer son attention si tu te comportes de cette manière ?

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me remarque !

-Vraiment ? demanda son amie, sceptique.

-Oui ! Il se rendrait compte que je suis inintéressant, sans aucune personnalité, maladroit et…

-Harry ! souffla Hermione. Tu es loin d'être inintéressant et sans personnalité ! Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, il pense certainement déjà ça de toi alors ça ne peut pas être pire. Pour la maladresse, je ne dis pas mais…

-Heu, 'Mione ?

-Oui ?

-On peut inverser nos places ? J'aimerais bien le voir manger…

-…

-'Mione ?

-Si tu avais accepté de déjeuner avec eux…

-Hum…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Conscience de Lune est en train de vomir devant tant de niaiserie mais bon, je voulais juste ecrire une petite fic legere ! Le debut vous a plu ? Est-ce qu'une suite vous interesse ?

Bisous bisous !

Sinelune.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'invitation

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer ****: Sinelune : **Oui donc comme vous le savez, tout est a moi.

**CDL :** Ah oui ? Et JK Rowling, ca te dit rien ?

**Sinelune** : Pourquoi ca devrait?

**CDL** : Entre nous, si vraiment ces personnages etaient a toi et pas a la personne citee ci-dessus, tu crois pas que t'habiterais dans une grande villa au bord de la mer avec une montagne d'esclaves qui t'eventeraient a l'aide de grandes feuilles de palmier avec ecrit dessus « c'est toi le maitre », et pas dans cet espece de tau...

**Sinelune** : LALALALA JE NE T'ENTEEEENNNDS PAS LALALALA !

* * *

_Elea Kin__, __ofo__, __Sweet-girly-eclipse__, __Orion__, __Ecnerrolf__, __Absinthe__, __Sen no Suika__, __Mlodie__, __Clairehime__, __ocechan__, __Lacrymae__, __Ritsuko-chan_

Princesse Serenity, leticia79, Elaelle, Angeluss, Yumi-Manda-Malfoy, Lily Halloween, Thecrasy, Lily-Ann Izlia Darky, Jully Reed, nytiss

**Merci beaucoooouuupp! Si vous saviez a quel point vos reviews me font plaisir m'encouragent ^^**

* * *

**C****hapitre**** 2: L'invitation**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la lumière qui filtrait du plafond de sa chambre. Il écarta ses draps de satin noir et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. La couleur de ses draps pouvait paraître déprimante, mais c'était loin d'être le cas : au contraire, elle s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau dorée qui dégageait une sensualité exacerbée. De plus, c'était l'unique teinte sombre de la pièce.

Le haut plafond était fait de lianes et de ronces au travers desquelles perçait une chaude lumière. Le sol était recouvert d'une brume verte, les murs étaient blanc ivoire. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait le lit qui trônait en haut de deux immenses marches. Quatre fines colonnes transparentes entouraient le lit, et au-dessus on pouvait voir un petit toit de verre en pointe d'où jaillissait de l'eau qui coulait jusqu'à l'intérieur des colonnes.

A gauche de l'entrée, il y avait un mur de brume qui cachait la salle de bain. De minuscules lampes magiques qui faisaient penser à des lucioles voletaient dans la chambre. C'était une chambre magnifique, à l'image de la maison.

Les chambres de Harry et Nathan se trouvaient au premier étage. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait le grand salon blanc avec à droite de l'entrée la bibliothèque et à gauche la cuisine, la zone de transplanage se trouvant à côté de celle-ci. Ceci était la véritable maison de Harry.

Le brun en question se leva et s'habilla. Il cacha sa natte sous son habituel bonnet usé, ses yeux émeraude derrière ses grosses lunettes sombres et descendit silencieusement dans la cuisine où il commença à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner pour lui et son colocataire.

Il beurra des tartines, pressa des oranges et s'affaira à préparer des pancakes. Mais, tête en l'air, il se rendit compte trop tard de l'odeur de brûlé qui se faisait peu à peu sentir dans la cuisine et au lieu de pancakes, ce fut de la pâte calcinée qui atterrit sur la table de la cuisine. Harry soupira : de toute façon, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ses pancakes… Il maugréa en imaginant sans peine le rire moqueur d'Nathan lorsqu'il les découvrirait.

Apres avoir dévoré son petit déjeuner, il sortit de la cuisine et transplana à l'orphelinat. Il traversa sans les voir les pièces nues et ternes qui constituaient l'appartement de « Harry Potter », et sortit.

Il sourit en entendant les rires et les cris des enfants qui s'étaient levés tôt et qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant, l'orphelinat comptait un peu plus de trois cents enfants, et Draco et lui étaient les seuls humains à le gérer des elfes de maison que Dobby commandait s'occupaient du reste.

Il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle où le blond surveillait les enfants en mangeant avec quelques-uns d'entre eux. Une fois de plus, Harry fut attendri en le voyant parler aux orphelins avec animation et tendresse, une expression qu'il n'avait qu'avec les enfants de l'orphelinat. Avec ses conquêtes, il était séducteur, avec ses amis, moqueur, avec lui, indifférent.

Harry soupira en traversant la pièce. Il salua le blond d'un hochement de tête avant de se détourner précipitamment. Il s'assit à une autre table et immédiatement les enfants s'amassèrent autour de lui pour lui parler.

-Harry, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! fit Elias, un petit garçon de dix ans qui irait à Poudlard l'an prochain.

-Non, quoi ? demanda le brun en souriant.

-Antelya s'est évanouie en cours !

-On a appelé Draco…

-Qui est venu et lui a fait un massage cardiaque…

-Mais en fait c'est juste qu'elle n'avait rien mangé le matin…

-Mais maintenant elle dit que Draco est son sauveur et que plus tard elle se mariera avec lui ! termina Shelley, une petite blonde de sept ans. Alors que tout le monde sait que c'est mon amoureux ! Dis-lui Harry !

-Draco ne peut pas le faire, lui ? demanda le brun, amusé.

-Non… fit Shelley avec une moue boudeuse. Il a dit qu'il épouserait la plus courageuse.

Harry étouffa un rire, à la fois amusé et choqué.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Oui… Mais je suis plus courageuse que Antelya n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien… répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Ça dépend, si tu vas à Gryffondor à Poudlard et pas elle, oui.

-Et si on va toutes les deux à Gryffondor ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas… Mais je suis persuadé que tu rencontreras pleins d'autres garçons qui te plairont. Et puis, tu es un peu jeune pour penser à ça, non ? demanda Harry en pensant que lui n'avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'amour qu'en quatrième année et encore, parce que c'était le sujet à la mode.

Mais il n'écouta pas la réponse de la fillette parce que Draco venait de se lever pour sortir de la grande salle c'était son jour de congé. Le brun l'observa traverser la pièce de son pas élégant et sûr de lui, bien loin de sa propre démarche.

Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte était que lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence de Tristan Richardson, il était très gracieux. Le fait est qu'il faisait tellement la différence entre ses deux identités que sa gestuelle changeait du tout au tout selon qu'il était Tristan ou Harry.

-Tu l'aimes, Draco ? demanda Elias.

L'intéressé manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ben, tu le regardes tout le temps quand il te voit pas et jamais quand il te regarde lui. Moi je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui te maries avec lui au lieu de Shelley ou Antelya.

-Hey ! s'écria Shelley.

Harry rougit et leur ordonna difficilement de cesser la bataille de nourriture qui avait commencé entre les enfants.

**oOo**

Le soir venu, Harry ordonna à Dobby de s'assurer que tous les enfants étaient couchés et transplana chez lui. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit son colocataire en train de préparer le dîner en écoutant la radio et en chantant horriblement faux.

-Bonsoir Nathan, dit-il en souriant.

-Harry, salut, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit le brun. Les enfants étaient assez agités, mais rien de remarquable. Je vais me changer et je reviens.

-D'accord, je t'attends, le dîner est presque prêt.

Harry monta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche avant de redescendre.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et Nathan le servit.

-Tu as donné à Draco les dates de tes absences pour qu'on puisse faire la tournée ?

-J'ai demandé à Dobby de lui faire parvenir une note, comme d'habitude, répondit le Survivant en s'attaquant à son repas avec enthousiasme. Il se contentera de choisir des soirées de libre pendant lesquelles je travaillerai à sa place pour remplacer ses heures supplémentaires. Il ne me demande même pas pourquoi je m'absente, ajouta-t-il d'un air mélancolique, ses magnifiques yeux verts perdant de leur bonne humeur. Il s'en moque.

-Harry… commença Nathan.

-Oui oui, je devrais lui parler je sais, c'est de ma faute je le sais aussi. Si tu me racontais ta journée, plutôt ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet de manière bien peu subtile subtile.

Nathan regarda son « petit frère de cœur ». Hermione et lui parlaient souvent du problème de Harry et cette dernière l'avait appelé la veille pour lui dire qu'elle avait concocté un plan pour les amours de leur ami. Nathan ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il faisait confiance à Hermione, mais espérait que la mise en marche de son plan était pour bientôt.

**oOo**

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Draco Malfoy en haussant un sourcil perplexe en direction de son meilleur ami qui agitait des tickets bleus.

-Ce sont des invitations pour le gala de patinage qui a lieu dans quelques jours, Draco, ce sera leur première représentation en l'honneur du championnat du monde, répondit Blaise Zabini, confortablement installé sur le canapé, à côté de Pansy. Je les ai reçues il y a deux jours, c'est Hermione qui me les a envoyées.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une telle chose ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Elle a dit qu'un de ses amis participe à cette représentation et qu'elle aimerait bien que nous nous y rendions. Moi j'aime beaucoup le patinage, les patineurs sont super bien roulés, il ont un de ses culs...

Draco et Pansy levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans les appartements de Draco, nous étions lundi et il était trois heures de l'après-midi. L'endroit où vivait Draco était très calme, très net, blanc et décoré de fleurs le blond aimait les orchidées.

Ses amis et lui se voyaient souvent le lundi, jour de repos de Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière prit la parole :

-Personnellement, je suis très contente d'y aller, sur le ticket il est écrit que Tristan Richardson et Nathan Wood seront présents et ce sont des patineurs formidables. Je voulais prendre des places à leur mises en vente mais elles sont parties comme des petites pains en moins d'une journée et je m'y suis prise trop tard… Ils ont un succès fou.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à regarder des gens se vautrer lamentablement sur de la fausse banquise ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu de patinage artistique, Dray, répondit Blaise. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de toi, qui n'aimes que l'élégance et la grâce. Tristan Richardson devrait te plaire, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le blond soupira d'un air excédé, mais ses amis voyaient bien la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Allons surveiller les enfants, reprit-il, Potter a dû partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient absolument à s'absenter tous les jours aux mêmes heures, il doit aimer la monotonie.

-Peut-être qu'il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui n'est libre qu'à ces moments-là, proposa Blaise.

Draco étouffa un rire moqueur.

-Lui ? Blaise, je t'en prie, sa vie sociale est aussi développée que celle d'une fougère.

-Nous devrions peut-être l'inviter au gala, proposa Pansy. Il y a quatre places et ça lui fera du bien de se décoincer un peu.

-Je le vois déjà bien assez comme ça, répondit le blond d'un ton sec.

-Franchement Dray, tu ne le vois presque jamais, ne mens pas. Sois sympa pour une fois.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me montrer « sympa » envers lui ? interrogea le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Hmm… Parce qu'il t'a offert un travail que tu aimes sans rien te demander en échange ? tenta Pansy.

Le blond fut prit au dépourvu et finit par répondre en agitant la main d'un air dédaigneux :

-Très bien, je lui demanderai.

-Face à face, n'envoie pas un elfe de maison, prévint Pansy. Si c'est toi qui demandes, il dira moins facilement non parce qu'il sera intimidé, on dirait qu'il a peur de toi.

Draco la regarda, amusé :

-Ça se voit tant que ça que j'allais envoyer un elfe en sachant qu'il refuserait ?

-On commence à te connaître, répliquèrent ses amis en riant.

**oOo**

-C'est lamentable ! hurlait Damien Johnson, l'entraîneur de Harry, à quelques centimètres du visage du brun dont les tympans tentaient de survivre en attendant courageusement la fin de la tempête de postillons. Comment peux-tu espérer arriver à quelque chose en te comportant de cette manière ? A quoi penses-tu ? Ce n'est pas en te gavant de sauce tomate et de chocolat que tu arriveras à quelque chose ! Une alimentation saine, c'est la clef de la réussite ! Comment comptes-tu entrer dans tes tenues de scène, maintenant ? Tu ressembles à une baleine !

-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, marmonna Harry.

Damien allait répliquer lorsqu'il avisa Nathan qui luttait pour contrôler son rire, accoudé à la barrière de la patinoire, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Et toi ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le partenaire de Harry qui cessa immédiatement de rire. Ton porté de tout à l'heure était minable ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en soulevant ton partenaire ainsi, tu veux lui casser une jambe ou quoi ? C'est sa plus totale confiance qu'il te porte, alors la prochaine fois que je te vois faire n'importe quoi…

Harry s'éloigna des vociférations de son entraîneur en saluant de la main Nathan qui lui fit une discrète moue boudeuse. Il était ravi que Nathan se prenne les foudres de Damien à sa place. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à se faire plaisir ? Le nutella était tellement bon, une tartine sans nutella, c'était comme une tempête de neige sans neige, de la mer sans eau, c'était impossible, inenvisageable. C'était comme un aquarium sans poissons, ce n'était pas intéressant (nda : oui parce qu'un aquarium avec poissons c'est intéressant ?). Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait plein de tartines chez lui, et puis il n'avait pris que 250grammes, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même, c'était quoi cette manie de les peser chaque semaine…

Entraîneur fou.

**oOo**

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés ! déclara Damien avec un air satisfait aux deux patineurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rester debout sur la glace.

Harry et Nathan étaient épuisés. Après une heure d'échauffement et de travail de figures, ils avaient répété les trois chorégraphies de leur gala et avaient travaillé sur la même figure durant la dernière heure. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de nouveau. Harry devait avancer et sauter vers son partenaire qui était chargé de le rattraper par son patin gauche et de le lancer de façon à ce que Harry puisse faire un saut périlleux arrière. Cela, les deux artistes pouvaient le faire, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à atterrir correctement, il glissait toujours en arrière et été toujours retombé sur les coussins d'amortissement que Damien avait prévu.

-Alors on peut partir ? demanda Nathan, rayonnant d'espérance.

-Non ! Je viens de recevoir vos costumes pour la seconde chorégraphie, vous allez les essayer avant de rentrer.

Nathan souffla et Harry blanchit.

Le partenaire du Survivant avait soufflé parce qu'il devait l'admettre, les costumes n'étaient pas son truc. Néanmoins, il se mit à sourire d'un air sadique lorsqu'il aperçut la mine dépitée de Harry. En effet, à chaque fois que le couple devait présenter une chorégraphie comique (dans leur cas il s'agissait de la seconde, la première étant dansée sur une musique romantique et l'autre étant plus spectaculaire), Harry était toujours forcé de porter des tenues… « Ridicules et sans pitié pour sa dignité » pleurnichait Harry (ce qui était absolument vrai), « Excitantes et adorablement mignonnes », jubilait Nathan.

Damien se dirigea vers les vestiaires et les deux garçons l'y suivirent. Un gros carton les attendait, posé sur le banc le plus proche. Nathan se rua dessus pour l'ouvrir tandis que Harry restait sur le seuil, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Nathan sortit une première tenue dissimulée par une housse de protection, tenue apparemment très encombrante. Le Survivant poussa un gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains, refusant de découvrir l'horreur qui allait en sortir. Lors des derniers galas, il avait dû porter un costume de clown puis de méduse. Ce qui avait grandement fait rire l'assemblée comme il était prévu, mais qui avait été loin de l'amuser lui… D'autant plus qu'il avait failli tomber des dizaines de fois et s'étouffer avec ses nombreuses tentacules à chaque entraînement.

Il entendit un éclat de rire venant de Nathan et ouvrit les yeux avant de pousser une exclamation de dépit. Son partenaire arborait sous ses yeux un costume apparemment très chaud et pelucheux de gros chien, semblable à Dingo, le personnage de Walt Disney. Il avait d'énormes yeux attendrissants et des oreilles de cockers, ainsi qu'une langue pendante qui se balancerait certainement dans tous les sens lors de la chorégraphie.

-Tu vas être magnifique, Harry !

-Pas question, ça suffit maintenant ! s'insurgea l'Elu. Je pense m'être assez ridiculisé à chacune de nos représentations ! Je refuse d'abandonner ce qu'il me reste de dignité et je suis prêt à me batt…

-Tout doux, le défenseur des droits de l'homme, l'interrompit Damien. Cette tenue est pour ton partenaire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Nathan sursauta violemment et se plaqua contre les portes des vestiaires.

-De QUOI ? hurla-t-il, l'air horrifié, tandis que Harry éclatait d'un rire victorieux.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'inverser les rôles pour une fois, et sache que si je vous ai toujours fait écouter la musique de cette chorégraphie sans les paroles, c'était parce que tu aurais pu le deviner, et j'aurais raté la tête que tu fais en ce moment. J'aurais manqué un beau spectacle….

Incapable de tenir debout, Nathan se laissa glisser à terre en serrant contre lui l'objet de ses tourments comme une peluche. Il était si mignon que le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en photo. Son partenaire adorerait la revoir dans quelques années !

**oOo**

Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements, exténué. Il était si fatigué qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler contre le mur du couloir et s'endormir. Il était heureux que les enfants soient couchés à cette heure, ses entraînements l'épuisaient toujours. Néanmoins, il se sentit soudainement réveillé quand il entendit la voix de Draco l'appeler derrière lui, à l'autre bout du couloir aux murs de glace.

-Potter ?

Le brun cessa tout mouvement. Lentement, il se retourna et regarda l'ancien Serpentard s'approcher de lui de son pas décontracté, sûr de lui, les mains dans les poches de son costume beige. Arrivé face au Survivant, il le détailla de la tête au pied et sembla réprimer un sourire moqueur. La mâchoire de Harry se contracta pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait le droit de s'habiller comme il voulait ! Il attendit de savoir ce que lui voulait Draco, nerveux, remerciant Merlin que son associé ne puisse voir son appréhension derrière ses lunettes.

-Pansy nous a invité Blaise et moi à un gala de patinage qui aura lieu jeudi soir, dans deux semaines, annonça le blond.

« Merde » fut la seule pensée cohérente que le cerveau du Survivant émit, et ce dernier préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Draco attendit une quelconque réponse qui ne vint pas et reprit, un peu agacé :

-Nous avons quatre places. Je t'attendrai dans l'entrée à huit heures.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, disparaissant au bout du couloir pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, se sentit d'abord honteux mais ressentit ensuite un profond agacement en voyant Draco lui ordonner quasiment de sortir avec eux. De toute évidence, l'idée ne venait pas du blond et ce dernier, au mieux, se moquait totalement qu'il vienne ou pas à la soirée. Il aurait quand même pu attendre sa réponse ! De plus, le fait que Draco l'invite alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Poussé par la colère, il traversa le couloir d'un pas décidé jusqu'à se retrouver devant le bureau dans lequel il entra sans frapper. Il se dirigea vers son associé qui avait relevé la tête et commença à l'invectiver Draco :

-Et si MOI, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi ? Tout le monde ne vit pas dans le seul but de toi servir, Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! De toute façon, je n'aime pas le patinage et je n'ai aucune envie de t'imposer ma présence que tu n'as visiblement aucune envie de supporter ! Alors continue de faire ce que tu as toujours fait, préoccupe-toi uniquement de ta petite vie et ne cherche plus à m'inviter à des soirées avec ton air arrogant, comme si je devais te baiser les pieds pour m'avoir fait l'honneur de m'offrir ta présence !

Là-dessus, il se détourna, ignorant l'air stupéfait du blond et referma la porte dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il traversa l'école jusqu'à son appartement et transplana jusque chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il entra dans le salon et se jeta sur son canapé, tremblant encore.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^

Bisous a vous !

Sinelune


	3. Chapitre 3: Première apparition

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer : **En fait, c'est moi JK Rowling. Oui je sais, je parle incroyablement bien français, je vous remercie…

**CDL **: T'es surtout incroyablement maboul…

**

* * *

**

_Anonyme, Meli, kiwibanane, holybleu, Clio, Lynseyth, Ezhra-June, ofo, Clairehime,_

audreyC, dmy, demon-dray, miruru-sensei, Jully Reed, Rosie74, Princesse Serenity,

_Ecnerrolf, Cerise, Lily Haloween, coeurtoxic, Sen no Suika, petit-dragon50, Brigitte,_

Angeluss, Querty, Lokness, Absinthe, , Lacrymae,

**C'est pour pouvoir continuer a partager l'univers HP avec vous que je continue a écrire!**

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOo**

**oOoO**

**O**

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous êtes nombreuses à me demander où en est la suite de **Mutation** ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en **bonne voie** ! Normalement je devrais commencer à **publier** les prochains chapitres après que Devine Malfoy soit terminée. **J'adore** Mutation, je pense que c'est ma **préférée** (de celles que j'ai écrite hein, je ne suis pas narcissique au point d'aimer mes fics plus que celles des autres **XD**), et j'ai **vraiment** envie de continuer à la **partager** avec vous, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne **l'abandonne pas ! Gros bisoouuus !**

**O**

**oOoO**

**oOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Première apparition**

**

* * *

**

Bon, sa réaction avait peut-être été excessive… Et puis, le fait d'avoir crié sur Draco avait eu autant d'effet sur lui que s'il avait couru un marathon, se rendit-il compte en posant une main sur son cœur comme si, de cette façon, il pourrait en arrêter les battements effrénés.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? C'était certain que Draco allait le mépriser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Peut-être même qu'il lui lancerait une remarque acerbe à chaque fois qu'il passerait devant lui, même devant les enfants… Après tout, Harry lui avait vraiment dit des choses hautaines… Pas que le blond ne le méritait pas, mais…

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il secoua la tête avec rage, furieux contre son cœur d'artichaut. Il finit par aller se coucher sans attendre Nathan, qui était sorti acheter à manger pour éviter de cuisiner. Une fois sous ses draps, prêt à s'endormir, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler mais ne s'en préoccupa pas : son oreiller serait sec bien avant le matin.

**oOo**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Draco ne fit absolument pas attention à lui le lendemain et les jours suivants, si l'on exceptait le sourire moqueur qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés la première fois. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, et cela aidait Harry à s'imaginer que rien ne s'était passé. Même si, au fond, cela lui faisait de la peine. Draco était si froid… Si inaccessible. Même quand Harry s'énervait contre lui, il le traitait avec négligence. Ca lui faisait mal.

Ainsi, pour oublier, il s'entraînait plus que jamais, chancelant d'épuisement en rentrant chaque soir, à tel point que Nathan le ramenait directement chez eux à chaque fois. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais il n'avait pas semblé troublé, ce que l'Elu ne comprenait pas. En réalité, Nathan, bien que ne connaissant pas personnellement Draco, était certain que ce dernier n'avait pas mal pris les paroles de son frère de cœur. Après tout, il semblait être bien trop sûr de lui pour être vexé. Il pouvait se tromper, mais en doutait fortement… Malgré cela, il ne disait rien a son ami, sachant que celui-ci ne le croirait pas.

Le Survivant, malgré ses épuisements volontaires continuels, était dans un état de stress intense. En cet instant même, il était près de la patinoire sur laquelle il allait glisser lors du gala. Elle était très grande, et Nathan et lui devaient s'entraîner sur cette piste un peu avant leur première représentation, pour s'habituer à sa superficie. Vêtu d'un élégant pantalon noir et d'une chemise tout aussi sombre, il discutait avec Hermione – se plaignait, plutôt – en attendant que son partenaire les rejoigne pour aller dîner. Son entraîneur, lui, discutait avec le technicien chargé de l'éclairage.

-Il va venir, Hermione ! Dans deux jours, _deux jours !_ Alors que je ne maîtrise pas encore les chorégraphies !

-Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disais que… commença Hermione, accoudée contre le rebord de la patinoire.

-Et si je tombe ? Si je croise son regard et que je glisse comme un imbécile, si je perds le tempo et que je finis la danse avec du retard, si j'oublie ce que je dois faire et que je me m'arrête comme un idiot en plein milieu de la représentation ?

-Et si tu t'étouffes en plein milieu d'un double axel ? enchaîna Damien qui venait de les rejoindre après avoir enguirlandé le technicien. Si tes vêtements se déchirent brusquement ? Si une horde d'autruches apparait soudainement pour t'attaquer ? Je sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi stressé, gamin, mais ça t'avancera à rien. Calme-toi et concentre-toi sur ce que tu vas commander au dîner, ça te fera du bien, ordonna-t-il avant de hurler : Nathan ! Grouille-toi, on a autre chose à faire que t'attendre !

Hermione sourit puis enlaça Harry, lui donnant un bisou rassurant sur la joue tandis que ce dernier obéissait à son entraîneur, d'abord parce qu'il était habitué à lui obéir quoi qu'il ordonnât, ensuite parce que ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, et enfin parce qu'il avait vraiment faim.

**oOo**

Deux jours après, cependant, il était sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tournant en rond dans sa loge, incapable de se calmer, il stressait tant qu'il avait même réussi à contaminer Nathan qui avait finit par s'enfuir courageusement, le laissant seul.

Leur première chorégraphie était douce, jouée sur _Only Hope_ de Mandy Moore. Leur seconde était humoristique Nathan portait son fameux costume canin et ils dansaient sur _J'veux pas d'chien_, de Lynda Lemay. La dernière était très spectaculaire. Elle contenait de nombreux portés, et Harry faisait même un quadruple saut, figure que les plus talentueux de ses pairs ne tentaient qu'en compétition, pour gagner des points, sans les réussir souvent. C'était à eux d'ouvrir et de fermer le gala, en plus de leur seconde chorégraphie qui serait faite au milieu du programme.

Et Harry savait que pendant tout ce temps, Draco le regarderait. Il détaillerait tous ses mouvements et finirait par juger sa prestation. Le brun savait que l'élu de son cœur n'acceptait que la perfection et il stressait tellement à l'idée de ne pas impressionner l'ancien Serpentard qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour quelque chose, à part pour échapper à Voldemort, ce qu'il ne considérait pas comme une capacité digne de louanges. Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé le patinage artistique, avant tout comme un loisir, il avait été abasourdi de découvrir à quel point cela lui semblait facile. Rapidement, un engouement pour lui s'était créé et il avait fait des progrès à une vitesse aussi fulgurante qu'incroyable. De l'histoire du patinage, personne n'avait commencé à pratiquer ce sport à un âge aussi avancé pour atteindre un tel niveau d'excellence.

Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour conserver voire dépasser ce niveau, et ce sport, ainsi que son entraîneur et son partenaire, lui avaient redonné confiance. Seulement il savait que d'un mot, d'un regard, Draco pouvait briser toute cette confiance en de si minuscules morceaux qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais.

On frappa à la porte et Harry se retourna pour voir apparaître Hermione. Celle-ci le rejoignit avec un sourire rassurant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-Tu es d'attaque ? Il est temps, Damien m'a envoyé te chercher.

L'ancien Gryffondor eut une petite moue et hocha la tête d'un air incertain avant de rafraîchir son sort de brouillage. La jeune femme sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être parfait ! Tu crois que je l'aurais invité à une de tes représentations si j'en doutais ?

-Tu mériterais que je t'envoie sur la glace à ma place, maugréa Harry en la serrant malgré tout contre lui.

**oOo**

Draco s'ennuyait.

Draco avait froid.

Draco… Euh… Bon bref, Draco s'ennuyait et avait froid c'était déjà plus que suffisant pour être de mauvaise humeur.

Emmitouflé dans un élégant manteau noir et une écharpe argentée, entouré d'une foule compacte et bruyante dont les échos des conversations lui vrillaient les tympans, le blond grogna à l'intention de Blaise, à ses côtés :

-J'ai froid.

Son ami, très élégant dans sa longue veste de cuir, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Draco, tu n'as pas froid. Tu dis ça uniquement parce nous sommes tout proches de la patinoire et que tu n'as pas envie d'assister au gala.

-Je m'ennuie, contra le blond, nullement démonté.

-Cela va bientôt commencer, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire autant agacé qu'amusé, superbe dans sa pourtant très simple robe blanche.

Draco fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, il avait promis de venir et ne manquerait pas à sa parole.

Ses deux amis poussèrent un petit soupir discret, soulagés que le blond ait jugé s'être suffisamment plaint pour l'instant. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas très agréable de rester plantés dans l'immense hall de la patinoire en attendant de pouvoir s'installer dans les gradins, mais râler ne mènerait à rien. Enfin, c'était Draco.

Le personnel de la patinoire londonienne informa les spectateurs qu'ils pouvaient gagner leurs places et le petit groupe, satisfait, laissa néanmoins passer le reste du public avant eux qui se ruait à travers les portes comme si leurs vies en dépendaient

Un peu comme ceux qui se lèvent alors que l'avion n'a pas encore atterri, songea Draco en se souvenant de son unique –Merlin merci !– expérience des transports moldus.

Draco fut étonné par la taille de la patinoire. La salle était presque pleine alors qu'elle pouvait sans nul doute accueillir plusieurs milliers de personnes. Est-ce que toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre s'était déplacée pour ce gala de patinage artistique ?

Tranquillement, ils s'installèrent aux meilleures places de la patinoire sous les yeux envieux du reste du public.

-Hermione n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, dit Blaise, enchanté.

-Elle devait sûrement se sentir coupable, rétorqua Draco, railleur.

-Coupable ? Comment ça ? demanda Pansy, assise entre les deux hommes.

-Parce que la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, elle déjeunait avec Potter… Blaise leur a proposé de manger à la même table et cet idiot de Potter l'a empêché d'accepter en lui écrasant fort peu discrètement le pied. Ce qui est évidemment d'une impolitesse inouïe.

-Ce n'est pas pire que sa réaction lorsque tu l'as « invité » au gala, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant, se moquant visiblement de lui.

-Justement ! s'énerva Draco alors que les lumières de la patinoire baissaient peu à peu. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé d'inviter un être aussi insupportable que Pot…

-Chuuuut ! le coupèrent en même temps Pansy et Blaise, se penchant par-dessus la rambarde pour fixer l'entrée des coulisses des patineurs, juste à leur droite.

Draco souffla, renfrogné, et posa lui aussi son regard sur les coulisses. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un sorcier habillé d'une longue robe colorée qui patina jusqu'au centre de la piste, avant de se lancer un _Sonorus_.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes fiers de vous accueillir ce soir pour le 230ème gala de patinage artistique de Londres !

De joyeux applaudissement envahirent le stade que l'homme s'empressa de calmer avec quelques mouvements de la main.

-Je me nomme Edward Johnson, et je serai votre hôte pour la soirée. Nombreux ce soir seront les artistes qui ont souhaité vous faire rêver, et autant seront ceux qui réussiront ! Les premiers à s'aventurer sur la classe sont le couple formé de Tristan Richardson et Nathan Wood….

-Ce sont eux ! trépigna Pansy alors que le présentateur donnait les noms des quatres artistes suivants. Tu vas voir Draco, ils sont fantastiques !

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les voir s'éclater sur la glace pour voir ta tête, chaton, répliqua doucereusement le blond avant d'éviter habilement une tape revancharde.

Le dénommé Johnson regagna le tapis rouge juste au-dessous des trois amis et fut rejoint par deux jeunes hommes immédiatement acclamés par le public. L'attention de Draco fut immédiatement attirée par le plus petit des deux, aux cheveux noirs, à la peau bronzée, et aux muscles terriblement tentants. Il ne voyait pas son visage car il lui tournait le dos, préférant saluer la plus grande partie de la foule tandis que son partenaire regardait du côté des trois amis en faisant des signes amicaux de la main.

-Nathaaaann ! hurla une Pansy déchaînée. Je t'aime !

Blaise pouffa tandis que Draco se tournait du côté opposé à son amie pour faire semblant de ne pas la connaître. Mais le patineur se contenta de rire avec bonne humeur avant de s'aventurer sur la glace après une rapide courbette, suivi de son partenaire que le blond n'avait jamais lâché des yeux. Son regard se posa sur la croupe rebondie résultant visiblement de longues heures de sport et il commença à envisager qu'effectivement, le patinage n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position et les lumières se firent plus intimes. Une musique douce fit vibrer l'air et le couple se mit à danser. D'abord perplexe, Draco devint de plus en plus intéressé.

La grâce des mouvements du prénommé Nathan n'entachait en rien sa virilité. Il était tout en puissance et en précision, et il était évident que son rôle était de mettre en valeur son partenaire, Tristan. Le blond se désintéressa rapidement du plus grand pour regarder le second artiste et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

Il nota tout d'abord son incroyable souplesse et sa grande agilité. Tristan patinait comme si cela lui était aussi naturel que marcher, et les figures aériennes si dangereuses et compliquées semblaient être effectuées avec une facilité désarmante. Draco remarqua sa cambrure, ses grands écarts, sa peau bronzée, son sourire timide, et fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait érection de cheval.

Il fixait toujours le jeune patineur lorsque la musique s'éteignit et que les applaudissements firent trembler les murs. Il le regarda sans un mot s'avancer pour rejoindre le tapis rouge, et donc se rapprocher de lui. L'artiste suivante, une jeune fille blonde, croisa le couple pour faire sa chorégraphie à son tour mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, restant concentré sur le patineur qui serra la main du présentateur avant d'offrir des autographes à tous les idiots tellement penchés par-dessus la barrière que l'un d'entre eux finirait surement par basculer par-dessus. Même Pansy tendait désespérément un carnet vers Nathan. Blaise était le seul à suivre la prestation de la patineuse blonde.

Draco continuait de dévisager le patineur qui ne tournait pas les yeux vers lui. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas du tout habitué à ne pas être remarqué et il commençait à perdre patience lorsque le regard incroyablement profond de l'artiste rencontra le sien. Le blond en oublia de respirer et une vague de désir le traversa lorsqu'il aperçut le léger rougissement colorant délicatement les joues du patineur qui détourna adorablement les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui pour signer le papier de la personne à sa gauche puis tourna franchement la tête vers lui et demanda timidement :

-Comment…. vé…. tion ?

-Pouvez-vous répéter ? demanda-t-il fortement pour couvrir le bruit des singes surexcités qui servait de public.

Tristan ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais fut arrêté par le présentateur qui leur fit signe de retourner dans les coulisses. Apparemment leur présence créait trop d'agitation de ce côté du public, ce qui n'était pas correct envers l'artiste qui passait en ce moment.

Le jeune patineur se tourna vers Draco dont le cœur manqua un battement et lui fit un sourire d'excuse qui lui donna envie de se jeter par-dessus la barrière pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Après un dernier signe de la main, il quitta le tapis et disparut de la vue du blond qui fut déconnecté de la réalité pendant un long moment.

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre devrai arriver d'ici 2-3 semaines, selon ma motivation… Je vous fais des bisous, bon courage pour celles qui reprennent les cours, pour celles qui travaillent, et en ce qui concerne celles qui sont toujours en vacances, vous voulez pas partager ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Sinelune.


	4. Chapitre 4: Coup de foudre

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement :** Homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, et je ne suis pas JKR… Mais je peux quand même en faire ce que je veux, d'ailleurs j'avais pensé à un slash Dobby/Dumbledore/Rusard dans une marécage de caca de sombral, vous en pensez quoi ?

**CDL : Excellente idée !**

**Sinelune : **o_O t'es sérieuse ?

**CDL : Bien sûr ! Comme ça, avec toutes les insultes et les moqueries que tu recevras dans la figure, tu feras une dépression nerveuse et je prendrai le contrôle de ton cerveau ! Enfin, du peu qu'il reste…**

**Sinelune : **Sympa…

**CDL : ET JE DOMINERAI LE MONDE !**

**

* * *

**

_Musme, __Ecnerrolf__, lolotte, Dmy, Cerise, Lila, Meli, Serialkill, Angeluss, Lynseyth, ofo, _

Sen no Suika, brigitte, ocechan, AudreyC, holybleu, felinness, Manoir Malfoys, inouko,

_Kaykee, Rosie74, demon-dray, sellyah, kiwibanane, Querty, Princesse Serenity, cmoi,_

Emera17, petit-dragon50, Egwene Al'Vere, Jully Reed, Choco-chan-yaoi-love,

**Sinelune**: Comment vous remercier?

**CDL**: Te prosterner fera l'affaire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Un coup de foudre ?**

**

* * *

**

Harry et Nathan rejoignirent leur entraîneur qui les gratifia d'un « aurait pu êt'pire » tout en leur tapotant l'épaule, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très satisfait de leur performance. Avec un sourire ravi, Nathan entraîna son partenaire jusqu'aux douches. Tout en se déshabillant, il lui s'enquit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de notre chorégraphie. Je sais que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait du patinage artistique… mais il ne m'a pas entendu, précisa Harry avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

-Si tu veux mon avis, vu la façon dont il te regardait, c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches et le Survivant se glissa sous le jet en demandant avec espoir :

-Vraiment, tu crois ? Tu… tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer, au moins ?

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non, et si tu n'avais pas été si occupé à éviter son regard, tu t'en serais peut-être rendu compte, toi aussi.

Harry eut une moue boudeuse et Nathan lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Mais tu as eu le courage de lui parler et je suis très fier de toi…

Le visage de l'Elu s'illumina pour se renfrogner aussitôt quand son partenaire termina avec un éclat de rire :

-Même s'il n'a rien entendu !

-Et bien moi, je suis très heureux que ce soit toi qui te ridiculises avec ton costume ridicule, répliqua le brun en plissant les yeux. Au fait, n'oublie pas de remuer tes oreilles dans tous les sens… mais évite de t'aveugler tout seul avec, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'assommes sur la glace comme la dernière fois !

-Toujours là pour me rappeler les bons souvenirs…

**oOo**

La première partie du gala prit fin et Johnson annonça la présence d'un entracte de quinze minutes. Le blond avait depuis longtemps perdu son érection, à son grand soulagement. Après avoir joué à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui irait chercher les boissons chaudes et que Draco eut éhontément triché, Blaise s'éloigna en ronchonnant et Pansy se tourna vers son ancien camarade de classe.

-Que penses-tu finalement du patinage artistique, Draco ? Et s'il te plait, épargne-moi tes remarques sarcastiques !

Mais le blond se contenta de demander :

-Ces patineurs… Tristan et… Nathan, c'est ça ? Ils sont ensemble ?

Son amie eut un sourire en coin.

-Non, ils ne sont pas ensemble… Nathan Wood est hétérosexuel. Mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas déçu par cette information car c'est Tristan qui te plait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien plus ton genre !

-Il ressemble à Potter… répliqua l'ancien Serpentard pensivement. Du moins, à Potter quand ses cheveux n'étaient pas cachés par ses horribles bonnets crasseux et ses yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil aussi laides qu'inutiles. Il ressemble à un Potter qui aurait enfin découvert que les mots « charme » et « élégance » n'étaient pas que d'obscurs concepts vaseux.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas là pour t'entendre ? Pas la peine de te répandre en méchancetés.

Draco renifla avec dédain et ne dit plus un mot. La complicité du couple était flagrante, et il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir entre les deux partenaires. Il se demanda si Tristan avait des sentiments pour Nathan.

Il décida que non.

La seconde chorégraphie du couple Richardson/Wood fit rire aux larmes les deux amis de Draco. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ricaner en regardant Nathan, vêtu de son costume de chien qui devait tenir très chaud, courir derrière son partenaire en secouant sa langue et ses oreilles en tout sens. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la musique qui devait être d'origine moldue.

Encore une fois, le blond ne quitta pas Tristan des yeux. Après leur prestation, il regarda sans vraiment les voir les autres artistes, et quand le couple phare du gala revint pour une dernière danse, il se redressa sur sa chaise avec intérêt sous les regards amusés de ses deux amis.

**oOo**

Harry se laissait porter par la musique. Cette dernière chorégraphie était la plus difficile des trois. Il aurait été plus judicieux de la mettre en première position mais Damien, Nathan et lui-même s'étaient mis d'accord pour offrir le meilleur pour la fin.

Il commençait à le regretter maintenant. S'entraîner quatre heures d'affilée avec l'entraîneur pour tout public était, contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, beaucoup moins fatiguant que quelques minutes sous les projecteurs et le regard de milliers de personnes.

Il dissimulait sa fatigue derrière un sourire de façade et continua à danser. De toute façon, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin.

Nathan et lui tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes, les jambes tendues en perpendiculaire. Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne vit donc pas le danger et la douleur se mêla à la surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa joue se déchirer avec violence. Il tomba immédiatement à terre et son visage heurta la glace avec force. La souffrance lui fit tout oublier et il resta allongé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Nathan s'arrêta immédiatement, horrifié. Il avait clairement senti son patin heurter quelque chose et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Harry au sol. Il fit signe aux secours de les rejoindre sans remarquer que ces derniers se dirigeaient déjà vers eux et s'accroupit auprès de son ami qui était visiblement conscient mais qui restait totalement immobile. La musique s'arrêta et le public se leva avant d'applaudir pour les encourager tandis qu'on mettait Harry sur un brancard.

Les spectateurs n'avaient pas vu l'action avec exactitude et un murmure angoissé traversa la foule lorsqu'ils découvrirent la mare de sang qui apparut après qu'on eut relevé le patineur du sol. On cacha son visage d'un drap et Johnson annonça la fin du gala alors que le couple de patineurs et les secours quittaient la piste.

**oOo**

-Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Pansy en accrochant sa veste sur le porte manteau de son entrée.

Après la fin du gala, elle leur avait proposé à ses deux amis de boire un dernier verre chez elle, ce que ces derniers avaient accepté de bonne grâce.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Blaise. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Wood a blessé son partenaire avec son patin… Mais je ne pense pas que la plaie soit profonde. Nos médicomages sont doués, je serais même étonné qu'il garde une cicatrice.

-J'espère… soupira Pansy en leur servant un verre de whisky pur feu.

Draco s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel sans rien dire. Il avait été affolé en voyant Tristan tomber pour ne pas se relever, et sa poitrine s'était glacée lorsqu'il avait aperçut le sang qui maculait la glace. Il soupira. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu du sang…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu si peur pour un inconnu. Certes, l'inconnu en question était très bien foutu, mais il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un très beau tableau de chasse, et aucune de ses conquêtes ne l'aurait fait réagir ainsi si elle avait été en danger. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine angoisse ?

Il se leva sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

-Je suis fatigué, déclara-t-il laconiquement. On se voit plus tard.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et quitta l'appartement par le biais de la cheminée sans que Blaise ou Pansy ne cherche à le retenir.

**oOo**

Draco fut réveillé par des coups toqués à sa porte. Il grogna et tenta d'ignorer le gêneur, mais ce dernier semblait décidé à lui pourrir son début de journée et frappa de plus belle.

Vu la force des coups, il était impossible que ce soit un des enfants. A coup sûr il s'agissait de cet imbécile de Potter.

-Diantre ! maugréa le blond avant d'entourer sa tailler avec son drap et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Quoi ? hurla-t-il au visage d'une Hermione Granger au sourire imperturbable.

-Bonjour Draco ! Je te réveille, peut-être ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi, rétorqua sèchement celui-ci en la toisant de haut en bas. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi et fiche le camp.

-Tu as aimé la représentation d'hier ?

Tout à sa colère, Draco eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre la situation mais lorsqu'il y parvint, la question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Hermione en faisant semblant d'être perplexe, bien qu'elle se doutât assez bien de qui il parlait.

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque Draco répondit en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent :

-Le patineur…. Tristan Richard, c'est ça ? Il paraît que tu connais des gens du milieu… As-tu des nouvelles ?

-C'est Richardson, corrigea obligeamment Hermione tout en étant certaine que le blond avait fait exprès de se tromper. Et oui, il va bien… Il a été remis sur pied cette nuit si tu veux tout savoir. Tu t'inquiétais ?

-Pas vraiment. Curiosité morbide, je suppose. Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry est malade… Il passe les deux prochains jours chez moi je viens donc de sa part pour te demander de t'occuper de l'orphelinat en son absence.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne joue pas la comédie, celui-là ?

-J'en suis certaine, répliqua Hermione, soudain assez sèche.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas outre-mesure et la dévisagea un moment.

-Bien sûr, il devra rattraper ses heures manquées.

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu me dois une faveur.

-Bien s… Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas que je te baise les pieds pendant qu'on y est ?

-Je m'en passerai, rétorqua Draco d'une voix traînante avec un geste de la main.

Comme s'il allait la laisser le toucher…

Hermione le dévisagea un moment avant de sourire.

-Oh, d'accord… En réalité, tu as un service à me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais rencontrer ce Tristan Rychson.

-Rychardson, corrigea de nouveau l'ancienne gryffondor avec un immense sourire. Je _pourrais_ probablement organiser une rencontre, je le connais personnellement. Mais bien sûr, tu comprendras que je ne le ferai pas si tu as simplement envie d'en faire ta nouvelle conquête.

-Bien sûr…

-Donc si ce n'est pas ça, je présume que nous parlons d'un coup de foudre ?

L'expression déstabilisa Draco. Un coup de foudre ? Peut-être… Sûrement, même. Et il disparaîtrait comme avaient disparu tous ses béguins avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Grâce à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

-Bien sûr.

**

* * *

**

Si vous voulez la chanson de Lynda Lemay avec le chien, je peux vous l'envoyer ^^. Sinon, et oui désolée, la rencontre entre Harry/Tristan et Draco n'était pas pour ce chapitre ! Je posterai le prochain d'ici environ deux semaines je pense, car j'écris plutôt bien en ce moment ^^. Mais les review sont un très bon moteur vous savez, puisque c'est autant pour vous que moi que j'écris ^^ (enfin sans doute plus pour vous, car si je n'avais pas de lecteurs, j'avoue que j'arrêterais de poster des fanfics.)

Gros bisous à vous et bonne fin semaine !

Sinelune.


	5. Chapitre 5: Premiere rencontre

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuelle, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling.

**CDL : par contre l'histoire lui appartient et vu le nombre de reviews qu'elle reçoit, à sa place je n'en serais pas fière…**

**Sinelune **: ...

**

* * *

**

felinness, Sellyah, miruru-sensei, Querty, musme, Ecnerrolf, Egwene Al' Vere, Elvira-baba, NatComateen21,

_Sen no Suika, __Lacrymae__, __kiwibanane__, __cmoa__, __Isobel's__, Brigitte, kaylee, __holybleu__, __Manoirmalfoys__,_

**Sans vous, je ne publierais même plus !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Première rencontre**

**

* * *

**

Harry se redressa en ayant l'impression d'avoir la tête en coton. Son accident avait eu lieu l'avant-veille au soir et bien que toute trace de sa mésaventure ait disparu, il se sentait encore faible.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche revigorante. Les médicomages avaient été d'une extraordinaire efficacité et l'avaient immédiatement pris en charge en lui procurant les premiers soins. Il avait conservé un bandage toute la nuit et toute la journée d'hier pour finalement le retirer avant le coucher.

Il avait été plus que soulagé en constatant qu'il qu'aucune marque de défigurait son visage. La cicatrice qui décorait son front était amplement suffisante.

L'Elu savait qu'il devrait bientôt revenir sur la glace. Damien lui avait dit de se reposer autant qu'il le voudrait mais dans cette discipline, comme dans toute discipline sportive, l'assiduité était la clef de la réussite. L'ennui était qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir reprendre le patinage si tôt. Même si cet épisode avait été très court et qu'il avait été soigné en un temps record, le souvenir de la douleur persistait et il craignait de se blesser de nouveau. Les chutes ne l'effrayaient nullement, mais cette sensation atroce, alors que sa joue se déchirait…

Il soupira et sortir de la douche. Il revenait dans sa chambre quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Harry ? appela Nathan à travers la cloison. Hermione est en bas et souhaiterait te parler.

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes ! s'écria le concerné en se hâtant de se préparer.

Il la rejoignit dans le salon vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Son amie l'attendait sagement, une tasse de café à la main qu'elle reposa en le voyant arriver, souriante.

-Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux !

-Ca va, merci…

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et la jeune femme demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-impressionné.

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile ! répondit son amie en riant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien d'important. C'est juste…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'avoue que… j'appréhende un peu le moment où je vais devoir retourner sur la glace. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, mais…

Il soupira, ne terminant pas sa phrase. Hermione prit sa main entre les siennes et répondit d'une voix rassurante :

-Honnêtement, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Damien est loin d'être idiot et je suis persuadée qu'il comprendra parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

-Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Il compte sur moi, tout comme Nathan ! Je ne veux pas les abandonner. Et puis… Si je ne reprends pas rapidement, je risque de régresser rapidement. J'aime le patinage, vraiment, j'adore, et je veux continuer à le faire de mon mieux.

-Mais enfin ! Sache qu'il est absolument impossible de décevoir tes deux amis. Damien ne cesse peut-être de t'enguirlander, mais quand il parle de toi, c'est toujours avec fierté et estime. Il comprendra parfaitement et au contraire même, il t'en voudrait si tu retournais sur la glace à contrecœur. Quand à Nathan, si les choses avaient été inversées, tu lui en voudrais ?

Harry réfléchit et secoua la tête.

-Non. Je crois que je me sentirais coupable…

-Et c'est son cas. Il s'en veut terriblement. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne cesse de t'éviter ? Il craint que tu lui sois en colère contre lui et que tu veuilles changer de partenaire.

L'Elu écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-Je ne lui en veux pas du tout ! Et jamais je ne changerai de coéquipier, jamais ! s'insurgea-t-il.

-Alors dis-lui parce qu'il va finir par se suicider ! Et en ce qui concerne ta peur de te ne pas rattraper ton niveau…

Elle rit.

-En quelques années, tu as rattrapé le niveau des meilleurs patineurs du pays, qui pratiquent depuis leur plus tendre enfance ! Alors franchement, tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

-Tu as peut-être raison, répondit Harry après un petit silence, avec un sourire timide.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle que j'ai _toujours_ raison.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice. Hermione se tapa soudain le front.

-Oh, j'oubliais ! Un de mes amis est très admiratif de ta personne et souhaiterait te rencontrer. Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait possible, cette semaine ?

-Encore un _ami_ que tu penses susceptible de m'intéresser ? devina le Survivant avec reluctance. Non, vraiment Hermione je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Ca ne m'a jamais fait oublier Draco et ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Je l'ai dans la peau…

-Une dernière fois, s'il te plait ! Tu comprends, je lui ai déjà dit oui et je ne souhaite pas le décevoir, supplia la jeune fille en faisant les yeux doux.

Harry, incapable de refuser un service, soupira avec résignation.

-C'est la dernière fois d'accord ?

-Promis ! s'écria Hermione en jubilant. Si celui-ci ne te plait pas, je ne tenterai plus rien !

**oOo**

-Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la douillette bibliothèque.

Nathan, qui était en train de lire installé sur une méridienne, tourna la tète vers lui avec un regard incertain.

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai entendu Hermione partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Encore me présenter un de ses amis, répondit le Survivant en s'asseyant aux côtés de son colocataire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as une fois de plus accepté ? demanda ce dernier sans trop y croire, amusé.

-Elle a promis que ce serait la dernière fois ! s'écria Harry comme pour se justifier.

Le patineur rit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux et de le dévisager avec incertitude. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur la joue de l'Elu qu'il avait blessé à peine deux jours auparavant.

-Et... et ta blessure ? Ca va ?

-On ne peut mieux, répondit le concerné en souriant. Mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de retourner sur la classe, si cela ne te pose pas trop de problème... continua-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien sûr ! Prends tout le temps que tu voudras, vraiment, je... je...

Nathan ne termina pas sa phrase et lâcha le brun avant de baisser la tète d'un air coupable. Il semblait si triste que Harry en eut le cœur serré. Hermione avait raison, il culpabilisait. Foi de Gryffondor, il ne le laisserait pas sortir de cette bibliothèque sans l'avoir totalement rassuré !

**oOo**

Draco frappa à la porte de son collègue de travail. Il se rappelait sans trop de peine leur dernière et houleuse conversation et aurait bien voulu échapper a une seconde confrontation, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de frapper de nouveau. Il finit par entendre des bruits de galopade, et le visage de l'Elu, mangé par son bonnet bien enfoncé et ses lunettes sombres apparut à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il finit par s'ouvrir totalement.

-Je sors ce soir. Surveille les enfants, fit le blond sans se fatiguer à le saluer.

Harry détailla son vis-à-vis. Le Serpentard était particulièrement beau ce soir. Il s'était visiblement préparé avec soin et l'Elu fut très jaloux de la personne qui aurait les faveurs de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il serra les poings et lui rappela sèchement :

-C'est moi qui ait ma soirée de libre normalement.

-Peut-être, mais étant donné toutes les heures que tu dois rattraper, je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de marchander, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas rester ce soir, car il avait rendez-vous avec l'ami d'Hermione. Et bien qu'il n'eut pas spécialement envie d'y aller, sa politesse lui interdisait de faire faux bond.

-Et bien je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous moi aussi. Il va falloir laisser les elfes de maison s'en occuper.

Ces derniers étaient parfaitement capables de gérer l'orphelinat seuls mais les deux anciens camarades de classe se sentaient toujours mieux lorsqu'ils savaient l'un d'eux sur place. Cette fois pourtant, il faudrait s'en passer.

-Comme tu veux, finit par répondre Draco, peu enclin à se disputer.

Après tout, ce soir, il allait rencontrer l'homme le plus bandant qu'il ait jamais vu et très certainement s'envoyer en l'air. Alors Potter était le dernier de ses soucis.

-Néanmoins, continua-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, si c'est un rendez-vous galant, je trouve que tu dépenses bien trop d'énergie pour rien... Aucun homme normalement constitué ne voudrait sortir avec un croisement entre un sac poubelle et une serpillère.

Etant donne la façon dont il s'était énervé lors de leur dernière confrontation, le Serpentard s'attendit à faire face à un Gryffondor enragé dans toute sa splendeur, mais ce dernier ce contenta de répondre :

-Passe une bonne soirée, Malfoy.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas, trop troublé par la lassitude mêlée de tristesse qu'avait véhiculée l'intonation fragile du Survivant.

**oOo**

Draco transplana au milieu du chemin de traverse et s'engagea sans plus attendre dans la ruelle aussi animée qu'en milieu de journée. Malgré l'heure avancée, la plupart des magasins étaient ouverts, de même que les restaurants et les bars. Nombreux étaient les couples et les familles qui arpentaient les ruelles sorcières.

Hermione lui avait dit que Tristan l'attendrait au Café des Hiboux. Le Serpentard s'y était déjà rendu et saluait le choix, bien qu'il ignorât si c'était celui du patineur ou de Granger. Il s'agissait d'un café à l'atmosphère feutrée, situé un peu a l'écart de l'animation de la rue principale.

Draco s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Il avait mis de côté les robes de sorcier qui le mettaient certes en valeur mais ne dévoilaient pas assez son corps qu'il aurait été bien égoïste de cacher. Il avait préféré opter pour un pantalon et une chemise noirs accessoirisé d'un foulard gris perle, assorti à ses yeux. L'air était encore chaud en ce début d'automne, ce qui le dispensait de prendre une veste.

Alors qu'il croisait les regards envieux et admiratifs de ceux qu'ils croisaient, il se dit avec un sourire satisfait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire grand-chose pour que l'artiste lui tombe dans les bras. Pas qu'il ait jamais eu le moindre effort à faire pour séduire qui que ce soit, ceci dit...

Le Serpentard poussa la porte du café et chercha des yeux Tristan Richardson qu'il repéra près d'une fenêtre, en train de regarder à travers celle-ci d'un air ennuyé. Il s'approcha de lui lentement, en profitant pour le détailler.

Le jeune homme portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche. Sa tenue signalait qu'il avait fait un effort pour être présentable sans s'être particulièrement appliqué. Draco supposa à sa mine renfrognée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione lui avait dit que Tristan était du genre difficile et qu'elle lui avait présenté de nombreux petits amis potentiels sans que celui-ci trouve chaussure à son pied. Le blond devina qu'elle lui avait sans doute forcé la main pour qu'il soit présent ce soir. Peut-être que le patineur ne souhaitait pas avoir de petit ami après tout...

Ca tombait bien, Draco était plutôt du genre amant d'une nuit.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il attira son attention en prenant la parole d'une voix onctueuse.

-Bonsoir. Je crois savoir que vous m'attendez ?

Tristan sursauta et leva ses yeux incroyablement verts vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et alors qu'il voyait ses joues se colorer d'un rouge aussi délicat qu'adorable, Draco fut convaincu qu'il allait passer une très, très bonne soirée... Et une très bonne nuit.

**

* * *

**

Ben alors c'est devenu si nul que ça ? J'ai reçu bien moins de reviewｓ que d'habitude, je vous ai déçues ?

Bisous à vous,

Sinelune.


	6. Chapitre 6: Intouchable

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy...

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi, rien à moi, mais j'aimerais bien qu'un jour on écrive des fics sur mes persos :p

**

* * *

**

oqp, Archimede, holybleu, Lalouve, kiwibanane, EloHPDM, Cerise

_ofo__, __brigitte26__, __Ecnerrolf__, __Gwadael__, __Sellyah__, __jenna potter__, __NatComateen21__,_

petit-dragon 50, Egwene Al' Vere, Manoirmalfoys, the V, Loiny, Jully Reed,

_Narciza__Pottermalfoy__, __yaoi gravi girl__, __rikokooo__, __cmoa__, __Tsuu-chan__, __Querty__,_

MissMCat, Rosie74, Lafraise, camille, Elvira-baba, ocechan, lolotte, Nalya,

_miruru-sensei__, __felinness__, __Malicia Lupin__, __drougael__, __Angeluss__, __audreyC__, __mamanline__,_

Sen no Suika, Flower black, Lacrymae, hopeless mitsuki,

**Alors la j'en ai pas cru mes yeeeuuuux! MERCI MERCI MERCI!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :**** Intouchable**

**

* * *

**

Harry regarda l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des années s'asseoir en face de lui sans pouvoir émettre un son. L'homme en question lui adresse un sourire charmeur et à sa plus grande honte, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle.

-Et bien, puis-je savoir ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? demanda Draco avec un flegme amusé.

Harry déglutit, la gorge sèche.

-Je... je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer _vous_, répondit-il.

Il savait que son ancien camarade ne pouvait pas le reconnaître puisqu'il portait son sort de brouillage, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu. Traîtresse d'Hermione, elle l'avait bien eu !

-Vous savez donc qui je suis ?

-Evidemment, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Draco Malfoy, espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix, et héritier d'une fortune familiale sur laquelle tout le monde fantasme.

Bien qu'il n'aurait su dire si on fantasmait davantage sur la fortune de Draco que sur Draco lui-même... Le Survivant l'admira de nouveau et ne put empêcher son cœur de gonfler de bonheur lorsqu'il réalisa que la fameuse personne pour laquelle son collègue s'était si bien préparé... C'était lui.

-Je suis flatté, répondit son séduisant interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin qui donna à Harry l'envie de le dévorer. En ce qui me concerne, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous avant le gala de la semaine dernière, et je dois avouer que j'en suis le premier navré.

-C'était la première fois que vous voyiez du patinage artistique ? demanda Harry bien qu'il connût la réponse.

La drague des autres ne lui avait jamais fait aucun effet mais il lui semblait que ses neurones mourraient un peu plus alors que Draco réussissait, il ne savait comment, à sous-entendre mille et une délicieuses choses à travers des phrases anodines.

-Absolument. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je n'étais pas intéressé par ce sport... mais j'ai radicalement change d'avis. Etant un esthète, j'aime ce qui est beau. Et même si c'était une découverte pour moi, il était aisé de deviner que vous faisiez partie des patineurs les plus doués. Or, il me semble que vous avez tardivement commencé à pratiquer cette discipline, je me trompe ?

-Non, vous avez raison, fit Harry, surpris que le blond ait pris la peine de se renseigner sur lui.

Draco capta sa mine surprise, découvrant un étonnement sincère et touché du fait qu'il se soit intéressé à lui. Adorable.

-Vous m'avez fasciné ce soir-là, continua-t-il. Aussi n'en veuillez pas à votre amie, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de nous présenter.

Il prit la main du brun, posée sur la table, et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Vous m'en voulez ?

Harry se contenta de le fixer avec un regard de biche tétanisée. S'il tentait d'entrer de nouveau en communication avec l'homme qui le fixait avec un air de pure débauche, il savait que tout ce qui sortirait de ses lèvres seraient des borborygmes transpirant de pathétisme. Il était perdu.

**oOo**

Draco observait chaque réaction de sa nouvelle proie avec ravissement. Il se doutait que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir de mal pour trouver des partenaires sexuels, mais savait qu'il était difficile, et Hermione lui avait dit qu'il n'avait personne depuis longtemps. Et en quelques minutes, il avait fondu sous son charme… Dans sa tête, Draco fit la danse de la victoire.

Tristan n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question et le Serpentard pensa qu'il était inutile de perdre davantage de temps en flirt inutile il avait besoin de tirer son coup.

-Il y a un hôtel à côté, si on y allait ? demanda-t-il avec une œillade sulfureuse.

Les paroles du blond lui parvinrent comme au ralenti, et l'artiste se raidit aussitôt. La boule de déception qui se forma dans sa gorge se transforma rapidement en colère mêlée de mépris.

-Je suis navré Monsieur Malfoy, mais il me semble que vous avez confondu ce café avec le Palais des fleurs.

Le Palais des fleurs était un bordel situé dans l'allée des ombres. Portant assez mal son nom, il était le lieux de toutes les débauches malsaines, et les hommes aux désirs pervers savaient pouvoir les assouvir là-bas.

Draco comprit qu'il était allé trop vite.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas insinuer…

-Non Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne vouliez pas dire que je suis une pute. Parce que si je ne m'abuse, vous ne comptiez pas me rémunérer, je me trompe ?

Le brun eut un sourire à la fois triste et résigné qui alla droit au cœur de Draco. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait et il contempla l'expression de Tristan avec émerveillement. Il en émanait une telle fragilité et une telle amertume qu'il en fut lui-même touché. Et c'était sa faute.

Le patineur se leva en disant d'une voix douce :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Il remercia d'un sourire le serveur qui s'approchait pour prendre leur commande et sortit du café. Draco oscillait entre le poursuivre et ne pas risquer d'aggraver son cas, mais bondit de sa chaise dès que le brun eut disparu de son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait accepter que cela se termine ainsi !

Il se rua à l'extérieur et aperçut le brun qui tournait à l'angle de la rue. Remerciant le ciel qu'il n'aie pas transplané à peine sorti, il se hâta de le rejoindre et attrapa sa main, le faisant sursauter.

-Tristan ! Pardonnez-moi, vraiment, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me suis comporté comme le pire des imbéciles et je me doute que vous devez à présent me tenir en bien basse estime, mais je vous en prie, accordez-moi une seconde chance. Et si je vous déplais, j'appellerai moi-même la Gazette pour que vous puissiez crier au monde que je suis le pire des goujats.

Harry sourit malgré lui mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le comportement du blond l'avait bien entendu déçu, mais il n'était pas tellement surpris. En revanche, il avait compris que lui-même ne pouvait se contenter de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Pourtant, il s'était douté qu'il ne pourrait avoir le Serpentard que pour une nuit ou deux, et pensait que ce simple fait le satisferait amplement. Mais la petite phrase de l'autre homme lui avait fait comprendre que malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à ce dernier, il ne pouvait abandonner le respect qu'il avait pour lui-même, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que tout attendions les même choses l'un de l'autre, Monsieur Malfoy.

Celui-ci grimaça :

-Draco, s'il vous plait, le Monsieur Malfoy me met mal à l'aise venant de votre part.

-Draco, se corrigea obligeamment Harry. Vos excuses sont visiblement sincères et j'en suis touché, mais je pense, étant donné les circonstances, qu'il vaut mieux…

-Chercher un autre café ? l'interrompit le blond en serrant doucement la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

Le Gryffondor frissonna. Il se perdit dans les yeux gris de Malfoy et fut déconcerté d'y voir tant d'espoir. Il était réellement beau… Et semblait sincère. A la réflexion, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'excuser. Il décida de rester, simplement pour le plaisir de le voir lui parler et le regarder sans cette indifférence mêlée de vague dégoût qui brûlaient son regard quand il se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat.

-J'en connais un autre pas mal près d'ici, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire timide.

Le regard de Malfoy s'illumina.

-Je vous suis.

**oOo**

En fin de compte, Harry se dit que Malfoy n'était pas si désagréable que ça quand il mettait de côté son numéro de charme trop travaillé et qu'il se montrait sincère.

Bon, d'accord, il était carrément parfait, et le brun aurait pu danser en pagne sur le comptoir du bar en chantant du Britney Spears à sa gloire, si on lui avait demandé.

Le Serpentard semblait avoir compris qu'il préférait la simplicité et ils avaient conversé chaleureusement, presque comme deux amis, si on oubliait le cœur de Harry qui battait un peu plus vite et le regard toujours plus brillant de Malfoy.

Il était réellement magnifique, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent regard sur la naissance de ses clavicules, ses épaules, le ventre qu'il devinait à travers la chemise sombre, les jambes qu'il savait musclées… Il se gorgeait de la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait sans jamais en être rassasié. Sa voix grave et chaude, bien loin des accents froids et caustiques auxquels il était habitué, avait des relents de soleil.

Il était tellement jaloux de tous ceux à qui Malfoy s'était adressé de cette manière, ceux qui avaient pu le toucher, le sentir, le goûter… Tout ceux qui avaient appartenu, pour quelques heures, à Draco Malfoy, même si celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu les garder.

Au début, le blond avait tenté de faire parler le Survivant de son enfance et sa vie en Amérique, mais l'Elu répugnait à mentir et la conversation avait dérivé sur des sujets actuels, ainsi que sur leurs goûts respectifs. Harry passait la meilleure soirée de sa vie et son rire clair et communicatif traversait souvent la salle.

-C'est une chance que vous ne conserviez pas de séquelle de l'incident de la semaine dernière, dit Draco en détaillant les traits fins du patineur qui fit une petite moue pas tout à fait convaincue.

-Pour tout dire… Alors que je suis guéri depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas osé retourner sur la glace. J'ai peur de me blesser de nouveau… Pourtant je dois reprendre rapidement si je ne veux pas baisser mon niveau, mais…

Il détourna les yeux d'un air triste et Draco regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo à la place des yeux pour mitrailler le jeune homme, si adorable dans ses instants de fragilité.

-Dommage, dit-il d'une voix légère. Moi qui comptais sur vous pour me donner des cours.

Le brun lui adressa un regard interloqué, se demandant visiblement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie.

-Je trouve cette discipline particulièrement gracieuse et étant donné que le mot « grâce », n'est rien de plus qu'un synonyme de mon prénom, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer.

Tristan éclata de rire et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi d'avoir redonné son enthousiasme au patineur.

-Je suppose que je peux dépasser mon blocage, si cela peut me permettre de vous voir vous ridiculiser sur la glace… sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Vous êtes tout pardonné, rétorqua le blond d'un ton mielleux, et le Survivant lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce ne fut qu'à minuit qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient pratiquement seuls dans le café et il en fut attristé, anticipant d'avance leur séparation. Il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, se demandant si le Serpentard avait parlé sérieusement en lui proposant un second rendez-vous.

Ce dernier s'était tu en le voyant s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, et but une gorgée de son whisky en le détaillant. Il mit de côté pour quelques instants le fait que Tristan était la personne la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontrée pour tenter de l'observer de façon plus objective.

-Vous lui ressemblez tellement… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur qui se tourna vers lui avec une mine inexplicablement horrifiée.

-Par… Pardon ?

-Je parle de mon collègue de travail… Le célèbre Harry Potter. Vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, à ceci prêt que vous savez vous habiller et que vous ne vous adressez pas à moi avec la délicatesse d'un chien enragé.

-Oh… fut la réponse succincte du patineur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne demande :

-Et ce n'est pas bien ?

Draco eut un sourire surpris.

-Ce n'est ni bien, ni mal. C'est simplement que lui ne m'a jamais intéressé, pas même à l'époque de l'école. Bien entendu, j'admirais son courage, sa force, sa foi… son dévouement. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regardé de façon… de _cette_ façon.

-Pourquoi, s'il était votre type ? demanda timidement Tristan d'une petite voix.

-Hmm… répondit le blond en haussant légèrement les épaules, pensif. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés très jeunes, et que nous nous détestions. A cette époque, je ne connaissais rien des choses de l'amour et ne pouvais pas envisager de le regarder de cette manière là. Et puis nous avons grandi, et lui… Et bien, s'il n'était plus le gamin malingre de première année, il était devenu le héros, le Survivant le garde-fou d'une société qui se prosternait à ses pieds. Il était presque un Dieu. Trop… parfait, trop grand… Trop lui.

Il marqua un temps avant de souffler :

-Comment s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'intouchable ?

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout à sa réflexion. Oui… Comment s'intéresser à quelqu'un de si noble qu'il en devenait _autre_… plus vraiment humain, plus symbole que chair et sang.

Le blond fut choqué par son raisonnement. Jamais il ne s'était fait de telles réflexions à l'égard de Potter, et voici que Tristan, d'une question anodine, chamboulé toute sa vision de son collègue de travail. A l'égard de Harry Potter…

Il reporta son attention sur le patineur qui venait de se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix étrangement troublée, mais qui se voulait détachée :

-Je suis un peu jaloux. J'espère que je ne suis pas un substitut ?

Draco, un sourire au fond des yeux, se pencha à son tour, et tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue d'un brun. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, en savourant la douceur pleine de promesses.

-Croyez-moi, vous êtes bien trop charmant et séduisant pour être le substitut de qui que ce soit.

Mais il sentit son cœur se pincer.

**

* * *

**

**Un **é**norme merci a toutes les lectrices qui ont eu la gentillesse de me reviewer, ca m'a fait super super super plaisiiiir !**

**Sinelune**


	7. Chapitre 7: La lecon

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement**** :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est a moi, de Harry Potter en passant pat le patinage, discipline que j'ai inventee il y a 14ans en revenant d'une visite du Perou en compagne de Rackam le Rouge, et meme que... Pardon ? Sont-ce des rires moqueurs que j'entends ? JKR Rowling ? Connais pas!

* * *

audreyC, Rosie74, miruru-sensei, drougael, Elvira-baba, Ecnerrolf, Lacrymae, ocechan,

_Egwene Al' Vere__, __petit-dragon 50__, __cmoa__, __Rozenn2356__, __MissMCat__, __C Elise__, Flore Jade,_

Querty, Jully Reed, Nalya, NarcizaPottermalfoy, 3lle, holybleu, Sellyah, lolotte, Haryu,

_NatComateen21__, __Lalouve__, __kiwibanane__, __mily__, __Archimede__, __felinness__, __zelnazoo__, Tobby_

Lafraise, Choco-chan-yaoi-love, flower black, Brigitte, Gwadael, Cerise, Allia, Vega264,

_Kaylee__, __EloHPDM__, demon-dray, __ofo__, musme, Zelnazoo, lolotte, mily, Sen no Suika,_

**Je vous adore! Un gros merci a vous toutes, accompagne d'une pluie de bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : La lecon**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Draco aperçut Harry à une table du réfectoire, en train de surveiller le petit déjeuner des enfants, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

Trop mal habillé, trop petit, et sans doute trop mal foutu.

Trop Harry Potter. _Intouchable_.

Le blond grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque désagréable en passant près de lui, malgré la présence des orphelins.

Trop injuste…

**oOo**

Harry patientait sagement près de l'entrée des artistes de la patinoire sorcière de Londres. Draco ne devait pas le rejoindre avant une dizaine de minutes mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir en avance. De toute façon, Nathan l'avait presque jeté dehors, ne supportant plus qu'il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage.

Il avait été ravi lorsque le blond avait proposé qu'ils se revoient en fin de semaine, pour qu'il l'initie au patin à glace, et l'était encore plus aujourd'hui de lui faire partager son univers. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne à la patinoire réservée aux professionnels aujourd'hui, tout simplement parce qu'il en avait fait la demande. D'une part pour avoir Draco à lui tout seul, et d'autre part parce qu'il se doutait que le fier Serpentard accepterait mal de se ridiculiser en public si jamais il devait chuter.

Draco arriva cinq minutes en avance et fut désappointé en découvrant que l'artiste était déjà là.

-Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il.

-Pas du tout, le rassura Harry. Venez, entrons.

Ils saluèrent le vigile et le brun l'emmena jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il demanda au Serpentard de retirer son manteau et après s'être renseigné sur sa pointure, alla chercher une paire de patins à la bonne taille. Il prit les siens aux passages et s'installa près de lui, l'informant sur la bonne façon de lacer ses patins. Il constata que le blond, vêtu d'un jean ajusté de façon à le rendre fou, et d'un léger pull noir, avait choisi une tenue très adéquate à leur activité. Harry portait un t-shirt, habitué à la fraîcheur de la patinoire.

Dès qu'ils terminèrent de se chausser, le Gryffondor se leva dans un mouvement fluide et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie, pressé d'apprendre au blond à patiner. Cependant il s'arrêta sur le seuil, n'entendant pas ce dernier le suivre. Le Serpentard le fixait d'un air perplexe.

-Je suis sensé marcher avec ça jusqu'à la patinoire ?

-Oui, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire attendri. Essayez, c'est beaucoup plus facile que ça en a l'air.

-Et je ne dois pas mettre de protection ?

Cette fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voler sur un balai dans une mer de cognards ne dérangeait pas le blond, mais il réclamait des genouillères pour faire du patin.

-Je me débrouillerai pour amortir vos chutes avec mon corps, répondit-il d'une voix joueuse, s'étonnant lui-même.

Draco le rejoignit en un temps record.

-Je vous suis, murmura-t-il à son oreille, son souffle atterrissant sur la peau fine du Survivant qui frissonna.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la patinoire et retira les protections de ses lames pour s'engager sur la glace.

-Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il au blond qui se rengorgea.

-Si marcher avec des patins est aussi facile, glisser ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

-Je suppose, répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Draco l'ignora superbement et entra également sur la piste avec précaution. Quand il vit qu'il pouvait se tenir immobile sans tomber, il lança un regard victorieux au professionnel qui lui tendit les mains.

-Je vais reculer et vous allez me suivre, d'accord ?

Harry ne portait pas de gants, contrairement à Draco qui regretta de n'avoir su profiter de la situation pour toucher la peau de l'attirant jeune homme. Il prit sagement les mains qu'on lui tendait, fit un pas en avant et fut immédiatement déséquilibré. Il se sentit tomber en avant sans pouvoir se retenir et fut rattrapé de justesse par le patineur qui avait anticipé sa chute.

-Pas bien compliqué, hm ? répéta ce dernier avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Draco se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement, mais ses yeux souriaient.

**oOo**

Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Non seulement il avait son Serpentard pour lui tout seul, mais en plus ils faisaient du patin… Ses deux amours réunis. De plus, il fallait avouer que Malfoy était tordant sur la glace, essayant vainement de conserver sa dignité alors que tous deux savaient qu'il était ridicule. Définitivement, la danse sur glace ne serait jamais une discipline dans laquelle il brillerait. En une heure, le brun avait déjà empêché une cinquantaine de chutes toutes aussi peu gracieuses les unes que les autres.

Ceci agaçait fortement Draco, persuadé qu'il ne marquait aucun point en se ridiculisant ainsi devant la personne qu'il voulait impressionner. La seule chose qui le consolait était le petit sourire aussi touchant que ravi qui étirait les lèvres de son professeur jusqu'à présent, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer forfait au bout de deux heures.

-J'abandonne ! lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

-Oh, non ! J'allais justement chercher la caméra pour vous filmer. Je voudrais envoyer la vidéo à une chaîne de télé, je gagnerai peut-être quelque chose.

Draco eut une mine outrée et fit demi-tour en levant le menton d'un air hautain. Mais le mouvement le déséquilibra une énième fois et cette fois-ci, Harry n'avait rien vu venir. Avec une mine à la fois réjouie et horrifiée, ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange, il regarda le blond faire quelques moulinets dans les airs avant de tomber sur les fesses avec un glapissement peu Malfoyen.

Harry était partagé entre la satisfaction de voir son ancien ennemi dans une telle situation et celle de lui éviter de plus de désagréments possible. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Draco le fixa en se sentant incroyablement trahi.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas délicat de votre part ! Vous ne méritez pas que je m'attarde davantage ! s'exclama-t-il dans le seul but de le faire réagir.

Il tenta de se lever seul mais ne réussissait qu'à se ridiculiser un peu plus et le brun finit par pleurer de rire. En désespoir de cause, le Serpentard décida donc de bouder et resta assis sur la glace en croisant les bras. Mais quand son regard se leva vers celui qui s'étouffait presque d'amusement, son agacement disparut aussitôt.

Tristan était magnifique, et son rire l'était plus encore. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans ce son rayonnant de joie de vivre. Il pouvait bien se balader à poil sur la glace pour faire des doubles axels si ça lui permettait de réentendre ce rire. (oui, enfin…)

Ce rire aussi lui rappelait Harry Potter. Mais à l'époque de l'école, les rares fois où il l'avait entendu, de loin dans la grande salle ou au détour d'un couloir (car le balafré n'avait évidemment jamais ri en sa compagnie), cette musique avait toujours était emprunte d'une certaine retenue, comme si le Survivant s'interdisait de se laisser aller, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se surprit à penser que le rire de Tristan était celui d'un Elu qui n'avait pas connu la guerre, ou bien qui l'avait oublié.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses réflexions stupides tandis que le patineur le rejoignait pour s'accroupir devant lui.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

-Il était temps de vous en soucier, ironisa le blond dans le seul but de voir le professionnel rougir, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Mais vous étiez si…

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase et se remit à rire. L'ayant à portée, le Serpentard en profita pour le faire tomber à son tour et essaya de le bâillonner. Le patineur tentait de se dégager sans grande conviction sans s'arrêter de rire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur la glace, un certain blond au-dessus de lui le maintenant au sol qu'il reprit son sérieux en un temps record.

Draco perçut le changement et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Vous n'avez pas trop froid, j'espère ?

Les joues du Survivant s'enflammèrent. Oh non, il était loin d'avoir froid. D'ailleurs il était sûr que la glace fondait dans son dos. Il secoua lentement la tête, et son souffle se coupa lorsque le blond pencha la tête vers lui.

Incapable de soutenir son regard, il ferma les yeux son cœur explosa de joie lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes.

Draco prit le temps de les découvrir, les léchant, les mordillant, puis se plia a la demande implicite d'Tristan lorsque ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inciter à aller plus loin.

Le patineur semblait étonnamment novice en la matière, et il s'employa à lui faire découvrir toutes les subtilités du baisers qu'il connaissait par cœur. D'abord timide, l'artiste ne tarda pas a s'enflammer et l'enlaça, plaquant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement surpris par l'afflux de plaisir que ce simple mouvement avait créé.

Ils s'embrassèrent a en perdre haleine pendant un très long moment, mais lorsque Draco finit par s'écarter, Harry eut l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de commencer et eut un grognement désapprobateur qui fit rire le blond.

-Je continuerais bien notre activité, mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir davantage de te sauter dessus...

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un coup de reins, faisant sentir sa conséquente érection à Harry qui devint écarlate et s'empressa de le repousser pour se redresser alors que le Serpentard arborait un sourire entendu.

-Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se leva et le fixa, d'abord mal a l'aise, avant de lever le menton d'un air de défi.

-Et ca pose un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis simplement surpris... Tu es très beau et il aurait été facile de remédier à ça.

-Tu dis ca comme si le fait d'être vierge était un problème... J'attends simplement la bonne personne. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire parce que la société dit qu'on doit le faire.

Draco passa sur les considérations sociales et tenta de se lever, n'y parvenant qu'avec l'aide du patineur qu'il enlaça.

-Et je pourrais être cette personne ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard profond qui le troubla plus que de raison. Il avait de si beaux yeux, emprunts d'émotions qu'il refusait pour l'instant d'analyser. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Pourtant, ce regard lui en rappelait un autre... Et il se posa la question incongrue de savoir si le Survivant avait déjà fait l'amour.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry surveillait la récréation des enfants d'une façon très distraite, plonge dans le souvenir de son rendez-vous avec Draco. Apres s'être embrassés, le blond l'avait invité à dîner puis l'avait raccompagné et quitté après l'avoir sagement embrassé (enfin pas trop sagement non plus...).

Il ne savait pas ce que le Serpentard attendait de lui... ou plutôt il espérait que ses envies changeraient. Il savait qu'il le prendrait très mal s'il couchait finalement avec le blond et que celui-ci partait après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était reculer l'échéance en espérant qu'entretemps, Draco se mettrait à vouloir davantage qu'une partie de baise superficielle.

Il aperçut le jeune Doerian en train de tirer les nattes d'une de ses camarades et s'apprêtait à intervenir mais une voix familière l'arrêta :

-Salut Potter.

Surpris, Harry vit son collègue s'asseoir sur le banc, près de lui. Plus qu'étonné par la salutation de ce dernier, il répondit avec suspicion :

-Salut…

-Tu t'en sors avec les enfants ? demanda le Serpentard avec presque quelque chose comme de _l'intérêt_ dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci, il s'inquiéta. Ou le blond allait mal, ou il avait quelque chose à lui demander, et il espérait malgré lui qu'il s'agisse de la seconde solution, même si cela le peinait qu'il ne vienne le voir que pour lui demander un service.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Malfoy ?

Il lui avait demandait s'il s'en sortait avec les enfants… et s'il voulait dire « en général », pas simplement « maintenant ». Il voulait partir ?

-Tu veux démissionner ? demanda-t-il sans laisser à Draco le temps de répondre. Tu veux quitter l'orphelinat ?

-Mais enfin d'où te vient cette idée ridicule ? répondit le blond, les yeux écarquillés et visiblement sincèrement surpris.

Harry se calma un peu, bien que toujours tendu.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu aimable avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas l'être sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ? s'insurgea le blond.

L'Elu lui jeta un regard éloquent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et le blond finit par capituler devant l'évidence.

-Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment, Potter ?

Le cœur du brun fit un bond.

-C'est quoi cette question ? Si c'est pour m'envoyer une vanne pourrie sur le fait que je trouverai jamais personne…

-Non non ! s'empressa de dire Draco. C'est une simple question. Tu es avec quelqu'un?

Harry le fixa à travers ses énormes lunettes noires, réfléchissant sur la réponse à donner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça… la seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il voulait lui présenter quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'une de ses connaissances, voire une ancienne conquête (l'Elu grimaça intérieurement à cette idée) savait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et voulait rencontrer le Survivant ?

-Je suis avec quelqu'un, oui. Pour tout te dire, j'en suis même amoureux.

Harry fut à la fois très content d'avoir pu informer le blond de son amour, même indirectement, et d'avoir échappé à un possible guet-apens. Pourtant, la voix sourde de Draco le déstabilisa.

-Je vois. Bien, bonne journée Potter.

En le voyant s'éloigner avec des épaules courbées, le brun eut l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

**

* * *

**

Et moi je vous ai manque ? Lol, j'espere que ca vous a plu, bisous bisous !

Sinelune


	8. Chapitre 8: Le dîner

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement**** :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** **CDL: Ouais alors j'en ai marre qu'elle me laisse jamais parler cette schizophrène, et je tiens à dire que si les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le cerveau poussiéreux de Sinelune est à moi! Et il m'appartiendra toujours, même s'il est vide, sombre et inutile !**

* * *

_Absinthe, 3lle, Vicky-the-best, keikey, feliness, Sen no Suika, xx-Khiri-Elle-xx, ofo, Rosie74, oqp, Thecrasy,_

Archimede, NatComateen21, cmoa, Vega264, Holybleu, Laura, Me, demon-dray, flower black,

_EloHPDM, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Tobby, Musme, Querty, AudreyC, the V, Sucubei, Cerise, Enma, _

Manoirmalfoys, kiwibanane, Seylliah, Choco-chan-yaoi-love, Brigitte, miruru-sensei, lolotte, cepamoi,

_Jully Reed, Egwene Al' Vere, Ecnerrolf, Judy-Ellena, drouagel, Lacrymae, ocechan, Gwadael,_

**Je vous adore!**

**CDL : dis plutôt que tu adores ne pas te sentir seule.**

**Sinelune : c'est sûr que si je devais compter sur toi…**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Le dîner**

* * *

Les trois semaines qui suivirent, Harry eut l'impression de vivre au paradis. Sa peur de reprendre le patinage s'était envolée, et Nathan et lui préparaient déjà leur prochain gala. Il adorait toujours son travail à l'orphelinat, ses amis étaient merveilleux…

Et il sortait avec Draco Malfoy ! Draco qu'il aimait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il le découvrait. L'homme dont il était amoureux se dévoilait à chaque fois davantage pour lui montrer un homme sulfureux et charmeur, pudique et discret, intelligent, caustique, cultivé. Il était également attentionné sans en avoir l'air, et il fallait parfois du temps à Harry pour se rendre compte de choses qu'il avait fait pour lui être plus agréable sans qu'il ne le remarque immédiatement.

Il savait de source sûre (depuis le temps qu'il l'observait en douce…) que jamais le blond n'avait eu de si longue relation et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité, d'ailleurs Hermione l'avait sérieusement enguirlandé à ce sujet. Elle était marrante, c'était quand même elle qui avait commencé !

Et elle avait pris comme excuse le fait qu'elle voulait simplement que le Serpentard le découvre sous un autre jour et que maintenant que c'était fait, il devait prendre ses responsabilités et espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Même s'il trouvait cela gonflé, elle avait quand même un peu raison…

Harry, qui venait de terminer de se préparer pour sa soirée à venir avec Draco, se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il reconnaîtrait que lui aussi détestait mentir, en particulier au blond. Il devait lui dire… Ce soir, il lui dirait.

Il était certain de se faire jeter. Le Serpentard l'accuserait de la plus haute des trahisons avant de le mettre plus bas que terre grâce à des répliques suintantes de mépris et le quitterait…. Après peut-être lui avoir mis une raclée, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Il n'était pas assez candide pour espérer que Draco le prendrait bien. Bien sûr, suite à cet esclandre, Harry était prêt à tout essayer pour se faire pardonner, mais il savait que l'homme qu'il aimait détestait plus que tout qu'on le prenne pour un idiot et nul doute que c'était ce qu'il penserait. Et si l'Elu n'était pas celui qui avait provoqué cela, il ne s'était pas gêné pour continuer la mascarade… Et il doutait que l'excuse du « je t'aimais trop pour risquer de te perdre » fonctionnerait avec le blond.

Et merde. Il avait envie de pleurer.

**oOo**

-Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, le complimenta Draco en terminant son dessert.

-A vrai dire, ce sont des amies à moi qui ont préparé le repas… répondit le patineur avec une mine contrite qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

Ils se trouvaient dans la maison de l'artiste, que Nathan avait délaissé pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était la première fois que Harry le laissait pénétrer chez lui, car il craignait que le blond ne tente une approche plus franche et ne voulait pas y succomber. Mais ce soir était un soir spécial.

Le Survivant regarda son vis-à-vis avec amour, tendit que ce dernier remplissait de nouveau leurs verres. Il devait lui dire… Son cœur, qui battait à cent à l'heure depuis le début du repas, redoubla de vigueur, et il eut peur de faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de son discours.

-Draco…

-Hmm ? répondit distraitement ce dernier en levant les yeux vers lui.

L'expression de Tristan lui fit comprendre qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important et il reposa la bouteille, le regardant avec sérieux. Le brun semblait très mal à l'aise et même s'il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il devait admettre qu'il le trouvait adorable. Enfin, il était difficile de trouver une situation où le patineur ne l'attendrissait pas… et où il ne l'excitait pas.

La seule chose qui lui manquait était que Tristan était trop… raisonnable. Il ressemblait tant à Potter qu'il s'attendait parfois à le voir réagir avec la flamme qui caractérisait le héros de la nation, et il avait souvent l'impression que l'artiste se retenait, ce qui renforçait son imagination. Lorsqu'il le voyait froncer et sourcils et le regarder avec une expression colérique, ça le…

Au diable Potter ! Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme juste au moment où celui-ci murmurait d'une voix fragile qui contrastait avec expression déterminée :

-Je t'aime, Draco.

**oOo**

Le Serpentard resta silencieux à son aveu. Harry, à juste titre, pris ça pour un très mauvais commencement mais continua malgré tout, sans regarder le blond :

-Je t'aime… et c'est pour ça que je tiens à être honnête avec toi. Vois-tu… Tu peux penser que je dit cela un peu tôt étant donné que l'on s'est rencontré il y a un mois à peine, mais en réalité…

-Stop, l'interrompit Draco, faisant immédiatement taire le (courageux ?) gryffondor qui le fixa alors avec une incertitude douloureuse.

Le blond se leva et prit incita le patineur à faire de même. Il posa une main sur sa joue et le dévisagea avec attention. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du jeune homme remplit son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Il était sincère. Draco décida qu'il devait l'être aussi.

-Je préfère pour l'instant qu'on s'arrête à ton « je t'aime ». Je sais moi aussi que nous nous connaissons depuis peu mais… tu me plais.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la tempe du brun puis dévoila son front. Harry paniqua un peu, effrayé que Draco puisse déceler la présence de sa cicatrice malgré le sortilège de brouillage, mais le blond se contenta d'observer son front intact avant de déclarer d'une voix profonde :

-Je ne vais pas te mentir je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Mais il y a de grandes probabilités pour que ça arrive, bien plus qu'avec quiconque avant toi. Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de…

Le blond se racla la gorge, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre de discours, sous le regard affectueux et rempli d'espoir d'un Survivant au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-On pourrait essayer de construire quelque chose, tous les d…

Il fut brusquement interrompu par une attaque amoureuse en règle. Tristan venait de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avec passion et il se laissa bien volontiers aller à l'étreinte. Le patineur le fit tomber sur le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur le corps musclé qu'il s'employa à découvrir.

Ses mains déchirèrent la chemise du blond qui fut loin de s'en plaindre, ravi de découvrir ce côté passionné de Tristan qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'excita beaucoup. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant une bouche enthousiaste se refermer sur tes tétons qui furent délicieusement mordillés.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les doux cheveux du bruns qui descendait doucement, faisant monter sa température corporelle. Il était déjà bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

D'un coup de reins, il le fit basculer et le patineur tomba sur la moquette moelleuse. Draco avait bien fait attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'écrier :

-Sauvage !

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire sulfureux.

Le rose délicat qui couvrit les joues de Tristan ne fit que l'exciter davantage et se plaqua contre lui. Instinctivement, le jeune homme au-dessous de lui se frotta contre son corps dur, faisant durcir leur érection respective. Le corps appétissant pressé contre lui rendait le blond hors de contrôle. Il se frotta durement contre Harry qui poussa un gémissement trop excitant pour son bien.

Poussé par une envie viscérale, Draco happa ses lèvres en un baiser vorace. Il fut accueilli avec joie et prit rapidement le contrôle de la situation, se montrant de plus de plus passionné, de plus en plus possessif.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre. Harry cessa un instant leur activité pour prendre le temps d'admirer le Serpentard qui était encore plus parfait que dans ses meilleurs fantasmes. Il dégageait une force animale, excitante, qui donna envie à Harry de le combattre en même temps que de se soumettre à lui.

Lentement, de façon presque sadique, Draco commença à se frotter contre lui, ses mains découvrant le corps de son amant et s'attardant sur les points sensibles qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Le brun, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et qui le rendaient fou, se cambrait et se tortillait en prononçant des mots sans queue ni tête. En le voyant dans un tel état d'excitation, si chaud, si désirable, Draco ne fut pas loin de perdre également l'esprit. Mais il avait l'expérience de son côté et il était décidé à faire de la première fois de son amant un évènement inoubliable. Et il voulait partager cela avec lui.

Sa langue parcourut un chemin identique à celui que le brun avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il alla plus loin encore. Après avoir parcouru sa gorge de baisers fiévreux, il suça les tétons du jeune homme qui se cambrait sans pouvoir réprimer ses gémissements si excitants. Il continua sa course jusqu'à son nombril, où il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue.

Arrivé à l'aine, il prit une profonde inspiration, savourant son odeur entêtante. Harry, les joues rouges d'émotion et la respiration saccadée, à la fois gêné et incroyablement excité, cacha son visage dans ses mains en même temps qu'il écartait les jambes malgré lui, dans un mouvement qui enflamma les sens de Draco.

Lorsqu'il sentit cette bouche se resserrer contre lui, Harry faillit s'étrangler tant c'était bon.

Le Serpentard y mettait plus que son expérience, et il se sentait comblé à la fois dans son corps et dans son cœur. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. C'était bon, trop bon…

Finissant par comprendre que son amant s'approchait dangereusement du point de rupture, il abandonna à regret le sexe dur, s'attirant un juron étouffé qui le fit sourire. Il ne voulait pas que Tristan vienne ainsi. Il remonta pour le taquiner gentiment mais oublia totalement les dizaines de remarques sarcastiques qu'il avait en tête en voyant dans quel état il avait mis le patineur.

Il était si beau. Il y avait d'abord ce regard sombre, affamé, amoureux. S'il le soutenait plus longtemps, il allait tomber amoureux, c'était sûr, alors il détourna les yeux. Il admira la finesse du visage, les lèvres pulpeuses, les mèches sombres qui lui conféraient une aura de mystère, sa gorge provocante, les fines clavicules. Il dévora du regard le corps souple et musclé, la peau dorée qui lui rappelait le soleil.

Devant la soudaine immobilité du blond, Harry fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, puis les laissa timidement glisser jusqu'à la verge qu'il sentait contre son ventre. Draco était énorme, et le brun, en le touchant, eut l'impression qu'il était fait de pierre tant il était dur. Le Serpentard poussa un gémissement rauque.

Harry le vit tenter de maîtriser son souffle pour retrouver un peu son calme, mais avait envie que le Serpentard aussi perde la tête grâce à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme pour l'empêcher de partir et l'embrassa de nouveau en lui communiquant cette fois toute son affection. Son incroyable douceur qui chamboula l'esprit du blond. Ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qu'on donnait à un amant de passage. Il avait échangé de nombreux baisers, où il prenait bien plus qu'il donnait, mais là… On lui donnait _tout_, sans rien lui demander en échange. Tristan était bouleversant de sincérité.

Il se surprit à lui répondre de la même façon. Le Gryffondor sentit ses sens s'affoler à nouveau et mit plus d'ardeur encore dans son baiser. Jamais encore il n'avait eu d'expérience amoureuse mais peu lui importait. Il savait déjà qu'il n'en aurait jamais de meilleure avec un autre. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras du blond, il se sentait enfin vivant, comme s'il avait passé le reste de son existence dans un rêve un peu plus réaliste que les autres. Mais en cet instant, avec ses sens en feu et une brûlure partout où sa peau touchait celle de son amant, il sut que c'était ça, être en vie.

Quand Harry mit fin à leur baiser pour mieux le regarder, Draco lui lança un regard perdu. Le brun lui adressa un sourire à la fois timide et coquin qui créa chez lui un violent frisson. Sans prévenir, il le retourna sur le ventre et lécha soigneusement son entrée, ce qui fit glapir son amant. Le brun n'avait jamais connu cela et la caresse, qui lui sembla d'abord incongrue, finit par l'exciter de façon prodigieuse. Son corps se couvrit immédiatement d'une couche de sueur et il se cambra avec délice pour mieux accueillir sa langue qui s'insinuait, impatiente, en lui.

Durant de longues minutes, le Serpentard prépara son amant avec précaution, essayant d'oublier sa propre impatience pour se concentrer sur le plaisir du brun. Il enfonça un, puis deux doigts en lui, et gémit de frustration lorsque Harry commença à s'y empaler de lui-même. Draco sentit son érection devenir presque douloureuse ; il ne voulait plus maintenant que s'enfouir profondément dans la chaleur moite de son amant, et le retourna avec précaution sur le dos.

Lentement, avec une possessivité farouche, il s'enfonça dans le corps chaud et accueillant du jeune homme qui poussa un long gémissement d'animal blessé. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement Tristan était étroit. Son membre était prisonnier de la chaleur humide et des muscles qui l'enserraient délicieusement. Incapable de gérer l'affolement de ses sens, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir intense qui lui coupait le souffle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, se fut pour apercevoir un Tristan incapable de retrouver son souffle, déchiré entre le plaisir de l'avoir enfin en lui et la douleur d'une première fois. Draco ressentit l'envie violente de le prendre dans ses bras, et de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Mais il se contint et attendit sagement de voir les traits du brun se décrisper, restant immobile alors que tout son corps lui crier de s'emparer de ce corps si parfait qui était pourtant déjà à lui. Mais il voulait le marquer, le marquer plus fort, plus loin…

Il émit un cri de victoire étranglé quand tout à coup le brun donna un timide coup de rein. Il commença alors à aller et venir en lui avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il pris son sexe en main pour tenter de lui faire oublier la douleur. Alors qu'il changeait sans le vouloir d'angle, cherchant une meilleure prise, il vit le brun écarquiller les yeux et pousser un petit cri étonné.

-Encore, souffla le Gryffondor.

Draco, heureux de pouvoir lâcher la bride à son désir, donna un coup de rein sur le même point et Harry cria à nouveau. Il commença alors à propulser frénétiquement sa verge gonflée à l'intérieur du brun qui voyait les étoiles. Leurs sensations étaient un mélange de plaisir sauvage et de douceur. Son amant le pénétrait profondément, et il se mouvait en même temps que lui, cherchant à ressentir plus fort encore ce qui lui faisait déjà voir des étoiles.

Ce dernier était stupéfait par ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, contrairement à l'autre garçon. Pourtant, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude. Son plaisir, trop fort et trop violent, rendait les battements de son cœur erratiques. Il ne voyait et ne ressentait que Harry. Lui seul comptait.

Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Il caressait toujours le sexe de son amant, savourant le contact lourd et brûlant du sexe tendu. Il accéléra la cadence et le Survivant, empalé comme jamais, n'arrêtait plus de crier alors que Draco ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il sentit une chaleur incroyable se répandre dans tous ses membres et un feu d'artifice explosa dans sa tête tandis qu'une vague de chaleur insupportable déferlait dans son corps. Il jouit pendant un long moment, l'orgasme étant trop intense pour être maîtrisé. Draco ne put résister au resserrement des muscles autour de sa verge et éjacula en criant.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il regarda en direction du blond qui s'était couché à ses côtés, le regard encore lourd de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Il lui sourit, totalement comblé, sachant qu'il pouvait désormais mourir heureux.

Le blond, qui avait l'esprit encore embrumé, le fixa avec une incroyable douceur et se redressa pour l'embrasser avec langueur.

-Harry… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le raidissement conséquent du brun contre lui que Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il recula et tous deux se fixèrent avec le même air choqué, bien que pour différentes raisons.

Le Serpentard frissonna d'horreur. Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Potter dans les bras de Tristan ?

Un long silence envahit la pièce alors que tous deux se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, comme au ralenti, le blond vit le patineur ouvrit la bouche et sut qu'il ne supporterait pas les reproches que son amant lui cracherait au visage.

Alors il fit ce que tout bon Serpentard aurait fait. Il transplana.

**

* * *

**

Alors, le prochain et dernier chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines (et oui, déjà ^^), mais dimanche prochain je posterai le nouveau chapitre de **Mutation** ! Et pour celles qui suivent cette fic, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de vous y retrouver !

Gros bisous !

Sinelune.


	9. Chapitre 9:Devine, Malfoy

**Titre :** Devine, Malfoy

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Avertissement**** :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi excepté le scenario, le reste est à JK. Rowling (oui, moi aussi j'ai mes coups de flemmes :p)

* * *

Rosie 74, Gwadael, kiwibanane, Manoirmalfoys, MissMCat, ofo, Cepamoi, demon-dray,

_Seylliah, holybleu, Lafraise, miruru-sensei, Archimede, Vega264, Elaelle, Jully Reed,_

Choco-chan-yaoi-love, Lacrymae, Narciza Potter-Malfoy, cmoa, flower black, Brigitte,

_Vicky-the-best, ocechan, Laura, Ecnerrolf, allia x2, Ewgene Al'Vere, AudreyC, drougael, Thecrasy,_

**Un colis de bisous pour chacune d'entre vous ! (mais non, partez paaaaas !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : Devine, Malfoy...**

* * *

Mais quel con, mais quel con !

Sitôt rentré chez lui, Draco donna un violent coup de point dans l'innocent mur, mais la douleur ne parvint pas à le distraire. Ignorant le miroir de son salon qui se répandait en lamentations choquées devant un tel étalage de barbarie, il s'affala sur son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il y a deux minutes il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et maintenant il se retrouvait à poil au milieu de son salon sans même comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il prononcé le nom de Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il retint un hurlement de frustration. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Bien sûr, Tristan ressemblait à Potter, mais ce n'était pas une raison…

Ou plutôt si, c'en était une très bonne, réalisa-t-il en sentant son cœur se glacer. Il n'avait jamais voulu Tristan. Il voulait Potter. Potter et ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux trop noirs, sa franchise trop… franche, son mauvais caractère, ses accès de colère. Mais il le voulait aussi amoureux, maladroit, mignon, comme Tristan l'avait été. Il voulait un Potter qui baisse sa garde en sa compagnie, et qui rie. Il voulait un Potter amoureux. Il était dans la merde.

Il ne pourrait jamais avoir un Potter amoureux, mais il aurait pu avoir un Tristan, s'il n'avait pas été stupide. Quoi que… Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu tenir longtemps il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, sans doute n'aurait-il pas pu supporter longtemps de se contenter d'un reflet de son désir. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien.

**oOo**

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui elle avait affaire lorsqu'elle entendit des petits couinements excités à quatre heures du matin dans le combiné de son téléphone dont la sonnerie l'avait réveillé. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que le brouillard dans lequel elle nageait se désépaissit et qu'elle reconnut les baragouinages de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci était dans un état de panique avancée. Dans sa grande bonté, elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire de venir chez elle qu'il était y atterrissait déjà par sa cheminée. Elle rassura son époux Ron Weasley qui demandait vaguement ce qu'il se passait et descendit rejoindre son ami.

Il lui fallut du temps pour calmer le Survivant et réussir à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il était vrai qu'entendre son nom dans la bouche de Malfoy alors que ce dernier était censé penser coucher avec un autre, cela avait de quoi surprendre.

Installée sur son canapé, en face d'un Gryffondor qui attendait ses conclusions avec appréhension, elle prit le temps d'analyser en profondeur le monologue que lui avait servi le brun, essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était à présent _cinq heures du matin_.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il savait que c'était toi, déclara-t-elle finalement.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama le brun, ne sachant s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être déçu.

-Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait enfui, sinon. Si tous deux saviez qui tu étais en réalité et que cela lui avait échappé, il aurait essayé d'en discuter. Mais tu as dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air horrifié… Et à mon avis c'est plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui prononce le nom d'un autre pendant l'amour.

-Et… répondit l'autre d'une voix hésitante. Et c'est bien non ? C'est plutôt bien ? Je veux dire, en admettant que ce soit bien de moi qu'il ait parlé et pas d'un autre Harry, c'est positif ?

Hermione eut un sourire affectueux.

-Plutôt, oui… Il a rencontré un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au Survivant et c'est audit Survivant qu'il a pensé pendant l'acte. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre l'Elu qui se leva en répondant farouchement :

-Oui !

-Attends quand même demain matin, non ? proposa son amie avec amusement, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser un peu de temps au Serpentard pour qu'il se remette de son erreur. Dans l'état où il est, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te fasse bon accueil.

Quoi que ça ne changerait sûrement pas en quelques heures…

-Oui… répondit Harry d'un ton beaucoup moins enthousiaste en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

Il savait que leur prochaine discussion allait être houleuse, mais après une telle révélation, il lui était impossible de s'empêcher d'espérer. Son nom, il avait prononcé son nom… Et pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il était près à affronter toute la mauvaise fois de celui qui portait si bien son nom.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry apprit que Draco s'était fait porter pâle pour la journée. Habillé de ses habituelles frusques, il prit tout son courage gryffondoresque à deux mains, décidé à en découdre avec son Serpentard qui refusait d'affronter la réalité (bien qu'à sa place, lui aussi se serait enfermé dans son appartement, et il aurait sans doute été en train de clouer des planches sur toutes ses portes et fenêtres).

Ainsi, il quitta les enfants peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, les laissant aux bons soins des elfes de maison. Il parcourut les couloirs de glace éternelle et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'élu de son cœur – d'ailleurs celui-ci sautait un battement sur deux.

Il ne s'était pas jeté le sort de brouillage… Tendu, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois coups sur le battant de la porte. Il entendit un grand fracas à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement sur un Draco au regard perdu, regard qui devint horrifié lorsqu'il vit qui venait lui rendre visite.

Avant même que Harry ne puisse prononcer un mot, le Serpentard lui claqua violemment la porte au nez. Le Survivant, d'abord choqué, sentit sa colère monter et ouvrit la porte de son collègue, entrant d'autorité dans l'appartement.

-Malfoy ! cria-t-il.

Il le trouva dans son salon, avachi dans un fauteuil devant une bouteille de whisky. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise mal boutonnée, les cheveux décoiffés et une mine de déterré défigurant son beau visage, l'élégant et séduisant Draco Malfoy avait en cet instant tout de l'épave abandonnée.

-Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui Potter, cracha-t-il avec plus de lassitude que de venin. Tu peux bien me foutre la paix une journée, non ?

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Harry soupira et s'installa en face du blond qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Il n'avait jamais été doué de tact et ne savait trop comment présenter les choses de façon à ce qu'elles paraissent moins… enfin, de façon à ce qu'elles paraissent _acceptables_.

-Je sais que tu as prononcé mon nom hier soir.

Devant l'air ébahi du blond qui relevait la tête avec un air choqué, il comprit qu'il avait raté son coup.

-Pardon ?

-Oui je… j'ai appris… enfin non je sais…

Draco se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter le brun, et exigea d'une voix glaciale :

-Explique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre sa décision. Il était déjà trop tard de toute façon.

-Je sais tout sur ta relation avec Tristan .

La phrase pouvait être sujette à plusieurs interprétation mais le Serpentard blanchit. Il s'approcha avec sur le visage l'expression de celui qui refusait de croire ce qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

-Comment ?

Le brun soupira et retira ses lunettes et son bonnet. Aussitôt, ses mèches folles s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage et ses yeux vers se fixèrent sur Draco qu'il fixa avec défi.

-Devine, Malfoy…

Il y eut un long silence pesant. Le blond le fixait d'une telle manière qu'il avait perdu toute sa superbe en quelques secondes. Il s'apprêtait à le supplier de dire quelque chose quand ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber sur le côté. Il goûta son propre sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un air absent alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, ce dernier lui prit les poignets et le redressa pour l'adosser contre le fauteuil. Craignant qu'il ne le frappe de nouveau, Harry était sur le point de lui-même mettre une raclée au blond malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais celui-ci se contenta de le serrer contre lui avec une force qui lui fit presque perdre le souffle.

-T'es vraiment un sale con ! murmura Draco à son oreille d'une voix étouffée.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à respirer l'odeur étourdissante qui envahissait ses narines. Il sentait si bon… Lentement, comme avec méfiance, le brun lui rendit son étreinte. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment que le Serpentard se détacha pour le regarder avec reproche.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Hier, je te signale ! se récria Harry. Juste avant que tu ne me dises que tu ressentais toi aussi quelque chose pour moi. Et après, et bien j'ai…

Il rougit et le cœur du blond fit un saut périlleux. Il avait dans ses bras Harry Potter. Harry Potter, pas Tristan j'ai-un-nom-à-coucher-dehors ou quelqu'un d'autre vaguement semblable. Il l'avait lui et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Et il n'était pas idiot pour ne pas reconnaitre que le sentiment qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait compris qui était réellement avec Tristan, c'était du soulagement. A présent il lui restait deux options casser la gueule à Potter et le laisser mariner un mois ou deux, ou accepter l'évidence et ne pas perdre davantage de temps ils en avaient bien trop perdu par sa faute, et si Harry ne s'était pas fait passer pour Tristan, il n'aurait peut-être jamais reconnu son… attachement pour le Survivant. Même si cela aurait pu rallonger la fic de plusieurs chapitres, il n'était absolument pas disposé à se montrer encore plus stupide en leur faisant du mal à tous les deux pour soigner sa fierté bafouée.

Il eut un rire cassé qui inquiéta visiblement le Survivant, et il lui adressa un sourire résigné. C'était lui qu'il avait toujours voulu, et qu'il voudrait pour toujours.

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse un essai, dit-il, sachant déjà que ça marcherait entre eux, c'était aussi évident que les cheveux de Potter étaient aussi disciplinés que des dragons en furie.

Le brun crut qu'il allait mourir de bonheur lorsque Draco gronda :

-Potter, t'es vraiment le dernier des enfoirés! Si tu me quittes, je t'égorge avec tes propres patins, compris ?

Voilà… je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous vont trouver la fin abrupte, et elle l'est sans doute un peu, mais dans cette fic, Draco était conscient qu'il préférait Harry à Tristan, donc je pense qu'il aurait été stupide de sa part de prendre la mouche pour forcer Harry à se faire pardonner etc... On connaît toutes ce scénario. Et autant vous en informer dès maintenant, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue (j'ai envie mais je suis trop fénéante .), donc c'est bel et bien la fin!

J'ai été ravie de partager cette fic avec toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé, je vous adore !

Gros bisous,

Sinelune.

* * *

Querty, Dadoumarine, NatComateen21, Cerise, Princesse Serenity, Musme, felinness,


End file.
